Full moons and, kitties?
by Fallen angel named Alan
Summary: I suck at summaries, um another 1x2 fic. Heero is moving into an old house and finds a cat named Duo already there. But is it just a cat? Only the full moon will tell. Rating went up for lime in chapter 9, 14, and 15
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing and I am making no money off this, I am just writing with these characters because I don't want to create my own, though I can as I have proven at FictionPress. Pairings; um let's see, eventual 1x2, 3x4 and that'll probably be it. But that isn't until later chapters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Full moons and kitty cats  
  
Birds sang, the sun shone and it was good. In a small house with it's back pressed against a cove of thick trees stretching far away, farther than the eye could see a cat sat in a window. The fine feline, its hair a soft reddish brown and its eyes violet, stared out among its kingdom possessively.  
  
Upon closer inspection you would notice that the house was a little run down, going to seed a little more everyday. The lawn that looked so exquisitely emerald from far away was in fact full of weeds and overgrown. Trees, not cutback for years reached forward and hugged the house like a parent and child, many branches twining around the sides and coating it in green. No houses came within a mile of the almost ruin.  
  
Another thing one might notice would be how starkly quiet it was. There was nothing, not even a bird chirping anywhere. The king saw to that.  
  
Yes, the king, the god, the ruler of this kingdom. None defied his rule, maybe because none dared draw near. Slowly the cat rose from his seat, stretching the kinks from his back and leaping gracefully down. He landed with a soft thump and in a moment the small brown housecat had taken the form instead of a panther, it's fur red brown instead of black.  
  
Duo, for that was indeed his name, looked around him with a flat, bored violet stare before sauntering into the open door of his house. People avoided this house; both for the disrepair and for old tales it was haunted. On the inside, comfortable, faded furniture was settled neatly around the house and everywhere was very clean, like the people who lived here would be back soon. Duo padded over to a couch and climbed on, ignoring how his claws pulled another rip into the already thread bare upholstery.  
  
At one time people had lived here, a couple with their child. But they were gone, and Duo didn't know where he could find them. Sometimes he wondered, his violet eyes would gaze around him and wonder, what had happened to make them leave? He never knew, and never would, but as life was he was content.  
  
Until He came and decided to mess with Duo's calm existence.  
  
**********  
  
It was just another day and Duo was dozing as usual in the front room, a petite little housecat once more. A sound from outside made his ear flick and he lifted his head to look sleepily. Hmm? Curious as all cats are he stretched and jumped down to jog outside.  
  
What was this? Duo bristled in surprise and hissed under his breath at the sight of a red van parked in front of HIS house. Just as he was about to switch to panther mode and take a bite out of these strange invaders someone stepped out and he was left in shock. It was a human, and he was fascinated.  
  
The human quickly went around and pulled the moving trucks back open to grab a box. Short dark brown hair fell into his eyes, shading them charmingly. A green tank top and faded jeans hugged his lean body, his muscular arms displayed nicely. Duo edged closer, violet eyes wide in shock. Who, who was this?  
  
"Hey Mr.Yuy, you sure this is the right place?" The driver leaned out, looking with distaste at the rundown house.  
  
"Yes." The human smiled slightly at the house shading his icy blue eyes with a hand. He had been drawn to it instantly; something was very appealing in its appearance and in the air of intrigue it held. Letting his smile drop he scooped up a large cardboard box marked books and started to carry it into the house.  
  
"Miaow?" He paused and looked down at a very small cat staring up at him. Violet eyes.strange. "Get out of my way cat." He hissed very quietly under his breath and nudged the cat out of his way to walk in the already open door.  
  
Duo cringed and slunk away to sit under a bush, his eyes never straying from the human as he moved boxes into the house. Finally all the boxes were off the truck and after he was paid it drove away leaving the human in his new house.  
  
Very carefully Duo got up and followed him in, blinking in surprise at how crowded his house had become. The human knelt next to a box and started sorting through it when he glanced over and saw Duo weaving through the cardboard maze. "Sst, cat! Shoo."  
  
Duo looked over him with the typical cat disdain and jumped up onto his couch, watching the human invader unpack. So he's staying, interesting. With a soft almost purr he dipped his head to nestle into the warm furry curve of his paws. After a moment of staring at the cat the human growled and went back to unpacking with the feline observing his every move.  
  
It wasn't too long before the sun started to slip down and long shadows streaked across the floor. With a loud sigh Heero stood and stretched, his back popping loud enough to draw Duo's attention. Duo's sharp ears also caught the sound of a grumbling sound, was the human growling at him? No, he rubbed his growling stomach and went into the kitchen where he had left a box of dried food and his cooking pans.  
  
Meowing softly Duo followed and crouched under the table, contemplating attacking the human's shoelaces while he walked around making his dinner. A glass pan of water warming on the stove he paced restlessly and Duo was drawn almost magnetically to the nearly dragging ends of the shoelaces. Must resist, aw hell why not?  
  
In a red brown flash he was on the shoelaces, chewing on the ends and snarling fiercely. The human growled at the annoying cat and moved quickly, pushing Duo on his side with his foot and pinning him down by a foot at his throat. Cold blue eyes narrowed he pressed down slightly, making the little kitty squirm in panic. "Leave me alone, cat." Another split second of pressure and then he released Duo, walking back to his water.  
  
Duo hissed at the human once he was free and scrambled for the table. That horrible human wants to kill me! With his ears flat along his head he alternated between sulking and glaring daggers at the stupid invading human. Somehow the human was unfazed by his furious gaze and continued making dinner until he had a bowl of top ramen.  
  
As meager as his meal was the human of course could not just snack on it, he had to fully set the table and sit down. By the time he was done getting everything set his ramen had cooled and the broth was starting to congeal. Only when he sat down did he notice the cat's glares.  
  
"Hn." The human grunted and sat down, Duo moving away from his feet under the table. Since Heero's head could no longer be seen Duo reassigned his glare at the human's shoes. It was all the shoelaces fault for being so damn tasty .. and inviting ..  
  
"You know," Duo blinked and looked up swiftly at hearing the human speak, for once his voice not angry even if it was low. "I like cats." Huh, is this guy talking to me? Cautiously Duo walked out from under the table until he was visible again. Though the blue eyes flicked in his direction the human gave no indication he had noticed Duo's relocation.  
  
"Just don't eat my stuff, these are my lucky laces."  
  
Is that why he got so angry? Okay then I'll leave the damn things alone. A sudden movement had Duo scrambling away and the human watched with concealed amusement. *click* Duo's ears perked at the sound of china against wood. Hmm? The bowl of half eaten ramen was not to far from where he had been sitting and the human was sitting, cross-legged behind it. Hell, food was food.  
  
Still he was cautious, the human had made him wary after that threat earlier. The human made no move towards him so it wasn't long before buried his head in the bowl, surprised at how good the cold chicken flavored ramen tasted.  
  
"Hungry aren't you?" He could feel the blue eyes watching him and a little shiver ran down his spin. "Little guy, what's your name? I'm Heero."  
  
Heero. I like that. Duo smiled and licked his whiskers. This was good food. He gave a few last longing licks to the now empty bowl and then wandered into the living room, his stomach full for the first time in a forever and intent on sleeping his meal off. In the kitchen he could here Heero cleaning up. At least he isn't messing up my house.  
  
His eyes were half closed and he was bordering on sleep when Heero walked through, on his way top the bedroom. Well this had been an interesting day. The sun had truly slipped behind the horizon now and Duo's ear flicked in annoyance. His skin itched, could the human have brought fleas with him?  
  
Ugh. Duo wiggled onto his back, trying to rub away the itchiness but it only got worse. A bright light fell into his eyes and he looked through an upside down window at a very full moon. Damn! In all the excitement he had forgotten. Murring to himself he rolled off the couch and stumbled outside, shifting into panther form once outside. It was a damn hassle every month, being stuck as a pathetic helpless human during the three days of full moon.  
  
As a panther Duo trotted to the thick forest and slipped into the little cove he had made long ago. Branches had been woven together with nimble hands until there was a growing, impenetrable wall of green. The only way in and out was a low arch that he could barely wiggle through in his panther form. Inside was his haven, here he spent his cursed hours where no one could see him or attack him. It was warm as it usually was and the floor was covered in heaps of furs, tanned and well worked. One good thing about this curse was that he could cure the pelts of his prey so that they didn't stink. He had learned how from watching a hunter a work one time and now whenever an animal annoyed him he added to the collection.  
  
The moon was getting higher and his skin itched worse than ever. With a soft whimper he curled into a ball, clenching his jaw as his bones popped and rearranged, strangely satisfied at the pain. His claws became stiff, no longer retractable, his face flattened, and all his sense felt a hundred times duller. The feel of his teeth to his tongue changed, flat and very useless and his tail contracted into his tail bone. Before long he was human, a helpless, furless, defenseless human.  
  
Growling in the back of his throat he rolled over and stretched his new form until his back popped. Well, I might as well get my sleep. The need to meow bubbled at the back of his throat and he was frustrated when he couldn't. This damn body with it's strange vocal cords that couldn't even manage a good meow. He snuggled into a pile of very soft furs, clutching the only white one to his chest.  
  
Stupid humans. Hissing under his breath he let himself slip into slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think? Should I continue? Please review! If I can get at least two reviews that say yes I'll have the next chapter up that night, is it a deal?  
  
. Oh great, now I'm trying to bribe them. Come on, just review. 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing and I am making no money off this, I am just writing with these characters because I don't want to create my own, though I can as I have proven at FictionPress.  
  
Pairings; um let's see, eventual 1x2, 3x4 and that'll probably be it. But that isn't until later chapters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Full moons and kitty cats Chapter 2  
  
"Duo honey, come here! Dinner's ready!" From across the well-groomed lawn a woman stood, calling him. She was a pretty woman; her reddish hair falling in delicate curls around a heart shaped face and her blue sundress waving in the wind. Behind her a man stood, his violet eyes smiling at Duo with obvious love.  
  
Grinning Duo ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist giggling. The woman reached down and stroked his hair, the reddish brown strands tied back into a short braid. "Are you having fun?"  
  
"Yeah!" Duo laughed and let her go. Shyly he looked at the man who laughed as well, his velvety voice identical to Duo's, before scooping the boy up in a bear like hug and rubbing noses.  
  
"Happy birthday kitten!"  
  
"Da~ad! I'm not a kitten!" The little boy laughed at how his father's beard tickled him and he batted at it playfully.  
  
His mother eased into the family picture and tapped his nose. "Naw, you're not a kitten for five more hours. Your daddies just being silly." Duo smiled at her, a rough baby purr in the back of his throat. Smiling back at her son she leaned in until their foreheads were pressed together and showed him the proper way to purr. His father looked on as his family purred together feeling a little left out.  
  
"I love you mommy." With another broken bit of purring Duo kissed her nose and wrapped his little arms around her neck, just for an excuse to feel her soft hair.  
  
So pretty. And soft, mommy has the softest ears, just like a kitty. Duo giggled and kicked his legs happily.  
  
"Come on tiger. We have your favorite, hamburgers." His dad set him down and both parents grabbed a hand, leading him to the picnic table they had set out.  
  
"Can I open my presents yet?"  
  
Both of them laughed again, they laughed a lot he remembered. "In a while honey, let's eat while it's warm. Then you can open the presents."  
  
"Kay." The vertical slits of his eyes widened in pleasure and he looked with love at his parents, content in the thought that they would always be there.  
  
*********  
  
"Ah?" Duo blinked sleepily, awoken by a drop of water landing on his nose. Still mostly asleep he tilted his head back to spot where the water had come from. It was raining; it must have started some time in the night but his woven canopy kept most of it out. Another drop squeezed through and dropped on to his cheek.  
  
Growling he rolled away from the leak, shivering from the cold water against his skin and the low temperature. On days like this he would go into his house but now He was here. What was that name? Heero. Humph.  
  
Sighing he burrowed into the furs and curled up again. Clutching the white fur to his chest he let his thoughts drift to the dream. Mom, dad. Where did you go? He knew they had lived here, but they had gone away and he didn't know how to follow.  
  
I'm cold.  
  
Duo sneezed quietly and pulled himself out of the furs, crawling to the archway by which he entered. Screw the human, he was going into his house and getting some clothes. He nudged the flap aside and squeezed out. It was a tight fit; he had better do something about it soon or one of these full moons he was going to get stuck.  
  
Hopefully it was too soon for the human to be awake, it was the dark side of dawn and if there had been birds they wouldn't have even woken up yet. He yelped when the raindrops touched his skin, it was a downpour and in seconds he was drenched, his long hair plastering to his skin like a cape. As fast as he could he ran to the house and inside.  
  
How the hell did he not connect in his mind raining with getting wet?? It must have been because he was still sleepy but the rain sure as hell had shocked him out of that! Shaking himself, an act that had absolutely no effect, he stumbled into the bathroom and seized a towel.  
  
After drying his hair he wrapped the creamy white towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom to get his clothes. Oh dear. Duo stopped his eyes wide. He had forgotten about his new "roommate."  
  
Heero was asleep on the floor in a big fluffy sleeping bag. Why he wasn't in the bed Duo had no clue but the fact was there was a human in his room and he was running around naked. Just great.  
  
Well it wasn't that important. Duo sniffed and walked around Heero looking for his clothes. Where had he left them last month? Twice through the closet and he found nothing except Heero's clothes. Whatever, clothes were clothes.  
  
Duo snatched a sweater and some jeans before sneaking out of the room. Stupid rain, stupid clothes, stupid everything. Growling under his breath he pulled on the clothes, frowning when he realized how loose they were. Was Heero really this much bigger than him? Everything was baggy and the sweater hung off one shoulder.  
  
I hate clothes very, very much. Hiss.  
  
His hip length hair was tangled so he snagged a soft bristled brush off the bathroom counter- odd, that human looks like he hasn't brushed his hair in a month- and went to the front room. Maybe I should just hack this mop off. With another hiss he started tugging at the knots. No, I can't do that; I like having it when it's braided even if it's a pain to get it that way.  
  
Slowly the tangles came undone, it was sort of meditative. Before he had even finished the first side his eyes were drooping, by the time he was finishing pulling the brush through the tips of the other half he was almost asleep. His eyes slide shut the rest of the way and he slumped over on the couch, the brush slipping out of his hand. Just before sleep claimed him he thought about how the human might find him but then he was gone, and well on his way to dreams.  
  
*********  
  
It was too quiet around here. Heero rolled over. Why was his bed so hard? "Uhhn." Mumbling softly he hugged himself and slowly blinked awake.  
  
His bed was hard because he was on the floor. It was quiet because his radio wasn't plugged in and for some reason the birds had decided to keep quiet. Moaning he pushed himself up and slithered out of the sleeping bag. "Coffee." Caffeine can make it anything better.  
  
Neatness wouldn't allow him to leave the bedroll on the floor so he folded it efficiently. Setting it on the bed he hadn't slept in he walked to the kitchen to get some coffee. As he went through the living room he saw Duo and grunted good morning before stumbling into the kitchen, grateful that he had made the coffee yesterday and left it on warm.  
  
He had poured himself a cup and was well on the way to his second before his mind started working again and he walked back into the living room. "Hn." Calmly he walked over to his phone, picked it up and called Quatre's number.  
  
It rang twice before Quatre picked it up. "Hello?" The little blonde's voice was slightly slurred with sleep.  
  
"Quatre."  
  
"Oh, hi Heero. What's going on?"  
  
"Not much, can you tell me if I'm asleep?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Heero blinked over at the sleeping Duo before continuing on. "Well there is a very handsome man asleep on my couch in my clothes that I don't remember anything about. It's not that important. Bye."  
  
On the other end the little blonde blinked at the now dead phone. "Um, okay." Was it really worth calling Heero back? He decided just to leave it alone.  
  
Heero set down the phone and walked over to the couch, looking with interest at the sleeping man. Did I get drunk and I don't remember? He's pretty cute. Unable to resist he stroked the soft red brown hair. Suddenly he was caught in startled violet eyes with a slit pupil, like a cat's.  
  
Oh my.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And that's where I'll leave it. Sorry it's so short, my dad is saying I have to help him cut up and package the deer he got while hunting. The next chapter will be better, I swear it will! Longer too! And thank you for all the reviews! I got eight and all I asked for was two! I feel so loved! This has only been up for one day and people already want its next chapter. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter three

Okay people! The line for everyone who wants to beat me with a stick starts here, please que up in an orderly fashion, sticks will be distributed upon reaching the front. Thank you.  
  
Yeah, I suck. Sorry for taking so long and then having such a crummy update. *sigh* Well it's something at least, right? Thank you for the reviews and to Q-san for some advice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter three  
  
For several minutes they just stared at each other, both too shocked to do anything. Then the man sprang up, his eyes narrowing to glare at Heero as he scooted away. "You!" His voice was a low hiss and his pupils were mere slits in a sea of pissed violet.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you in my house?" Heero continued staring at the stranger, not even realizing he still held a fistful of the wonderfully soft chestnut hair.  
  
Duo had noticed though, he swiped at Heero's hand and jerked his head back when the shocked man let go. "It's not your house!" Duo was furious with himself; he had fallen asleep and let this invader catch him while he was helpless. In an instant he decided he did not like this human, never mind if the man had fed him yesterday. And this, this Heero had the nerve to touch his hair, his favorite thing about himself. He felt violated by the simple act.  
  
"Of course it's my house, I moved in yesterday." The young Japanese man made no move towards Duo and kept his voice flat, monotone to try and keep the interesting stranger from panicking further.  
  
"You have no right! It isn't yours to move in to! I live here, this place is mine!" Duo wondered why he was telling the human all of this, defending himself and giving away something that could put him in danger. Hadn't his father always told him to be discreet?  
  
"Calm down and explain," After a brief pause Heero thought it would be wise to add, "please." Calmly he sat down as if he met furious strange men in his house everyday. Duo scooted as far away as possible, trying to keep out of reach. For a moment Duo felt himself wavering, wanting to relax and let himself be comforted, to tell about how lonely it had been. Then he remembered how Heero had threatened him yesterday and his anger welled up again.  
  
"I don't have to explain myself to you, human!" He hissed the last part under his breath and jumped up. Growling soft threats on the human's life if he dared stop him Duo edged towards the door. It was still raining, if he went out he would be soaked again, and thoroughly miserable but that wasn't as important as getting away before he let this human coerce him into talking.  
  
Heero didn't seem to realize that Duo was going to run until his hand was on the door.  
  
"Stop." The single word was an unmistakable command and Duo couldn't stop himself from freezing automatically at the authority in it. That command would allow no disobedience. "Come here." Duo tensed, his eyes looking at Heero in panic as he felt the need to do as commanded. That was another thing his father had always told him, do what he was told. He was torn.  
  
After a short eternity of silence he released the doorknob, and walked back to the couch. Under Heero's blue gaze he sat on the floor across from the human. If needed he could still run and Heero would have to stumble over a coffee table to catch him. Once more they stared at each other in silence.  
  
Heero took the chance to examine the man further, the delicate, almost feminine build, his lovely heart shaped face, the hair that flowed all around him like a waterfall. Beautiful. There was wildness in the violet eyes that were no longer glaring at him and he wondered at the cat-like look. Why was the man wearing novelty contacts?  
  
As the awkward silence became unbearable Heero cleared his throat, making Duo jump at the unexpected noise. "So," He began calmly, "Who are you?  
  
Should I answer that? No. Duo closed his eyes and folded his arms, refusing to say anything.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
Duo felt a snarl tug at his mouth and he hissed the words lowly. "I live here you moron. Were you born this stupid or was it an acquired skill?" All he got for his barb was Heero slightly arching an eyebrow as if to say touché. Duo wilted under the sarcastic gaze that reminded him painfully of a cat with a mouse, and for once he was the mouse. It wasn't a nice feeling at all.  
  
For about ten minutes both sat in silence, sizing the other up. Duo jumped a little when the silence was broken, Heero got to his feet with a sigh and edged around the coffee table. In panic, thinking Heero was going to attack him, Duo scrambled around as well, trying to keep the table between them. Paying him no attention Heero disappeared into the kitchen and Duo heard the faucet running.  
  
After a moment Heero called back out, "Tea or Coffee?"  
  
Slowly Duo blinked in confusion. What the hell was wrong this guy, now he was deciding to play host? His eyes flicked to the door and with a slight bristle in Heero's direction he slunk towards it. Screw this, Heero had given him an opportunity to exit and he was going to take it.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?"  
  
Damn it! Caught! Duo pivoted and dropped to a crouch, snarling fiercely at the human on instinct.  
  
Heero gave him that stop-being-a-dumbass look and held out a dark blue umbrella. "If you're going to leave then take this, but I expect you to return it tomorrow, okay?  
  
Cautiously Duo took it and looked it over. Ohh, shiny plastic. Err, no, bad Duo! Do not act foolish now! Stiffly he nodded in agreement and went outside, using the borrowed umbrella to keep the water off the borrowed clothes. Damnit, I hate being in debt to a human.  
  
As he walked away quickly Duo could feel Heero's eyes on his back and he shivered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yep, I suck. Very sorry. *slinks off in shame* 


	4. Chapter four

Alan: Gomen nasaii for the loong break between chapters. I know, I suck. The saddest thing is I don't have that good of excuses, but I do have some!!  
  
Akeia: He always does.  
  
Pikka Pikka: eat chu?  
  
Alan: scoops up the vampire Piknem and cuddles it So anyway, enjoy the next chapter, or don't, that's kind of your call.  
  
Shoulder angel Quatre (No relation to the blonde pilot): And please check out Alan's Deviantart account so you can see his slightly less texty form of art. mewta-the-lost . deviantart . com without the spaces between words and dots.  
  
Akiea: In conclusion we would like to thank you for your patience with us and the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Mmm, hungry. The panther stretched, his violet eyes dark from his voracious appetiete. Under the strong bright moon he stalked, hunting, needing. A wind blew and he felt cold even through his thick fur. The path was rough upon his paws and his hind legs felt wrong, too long. Or maybe his front quarters were too short, he wasn't sure.  
  
But that wasn't so important, he was hungry, the hunt overtook him and all other things melted against it's importance. He stopped, bending to sniff at a print in the mud. The human had been here, recently. Bristling he growled, the intruder, trespassing on HIS land. Slowly he circled the print, stopping when he was facing the same direction it pointed. Water condensced on his skin, somehow penetrating his fur and chilling him further. Violet eyes gleamed, the slit pupils widening to catch as much light as possible in the thick dark quiet.  
  
The human. Quickly he dipped his head forward to lick at the small pool of water forming at the heel of that print, tasting leather in it. Movement ahead drew his head back up and slowly he stalked forward, crouching low. Yes, that was him, the human, the invader, walking about in the house that belonged to him. A little murr bubbled at his throat at realization that the human was preparing to sleep, in his room.  
  
Mine! Snarling he crept closer, nudging the back door open with his shoulder. Heero hadn't noticed yet the lock was broken and that door was never really closed. Once inside he padded across the linoliem of his kitchen, sounding loud to his ears. Something was wrong, he didn't sound as he usually did when stalking across this floor...  
  
Think of it later...now, the human...  
  
Cautiously he slipped across the living room, his footsteps muffled by the well worn but thick carpet as he weaved between the boxes. The door into the bedroom was open, just a little. Softly he pushed against it with his cheek and it opened marginally. For a moment he looked inside, smelling the human but not seeing him on the bed. Another soft growl bubbled up and he went in, seeking his prey.  
  
Circling the bed he stopped in surprise after almost treading upon his rival, the intruder. The human was asleep in a blanket, on the floor. With a triumphant growl he batted the air near the human's head, breathing in his scent. Heero didn't seem much a threat when he was asleep, submissively on the floor.  
  
Mmm. The beginnings of a purr stroked the back of his throat and he dipped his head to nip Heero's ear, tasting him. Quickly he pulled away and jumped up to the bed, making a small circle before curling up on the cushioned surface. Since the human had showed he knew his place he would spared, for tonight anyway. Duo blinked down at Heero's sleeping form below him before nodding and tucking his face in his paws.  
  
Mine....  
  
Heero was having strange dreams. The first dream had been a feeling of being watched, threatened though for some reason he hadn't been afraid. Whatever had been watching had decided not to follow it's threats, instead falling asleep beside him. Then there had been dreams of feeling safe, in a way he hadn't in years, listening to soft breathing above him.  
  
It was good. When he finally woke up it was with a smile. Those dreams had been strange, but pleasant. Yawning a little he wriggled out of his sleeping bag before neatly rolling it up. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.  
  
After shoving the sleeping bag against the bed he stood and stretched with a little sigh. He glanced at the bed as he walked past it and promptly fell back in shock.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL???"  
  
Asleep on the bed was Duo, half curled and completely naked. Swallowing hard Heero swept over the sight, mind numbly blank. The loose chestnut hair was tangled and knotted as it draped around the lithe form like wild vines. Dried mud clung to the tips firmly and streaked dull brown in the mop. More mud coated his hands and legs, tainted red by blood still oozing sluggishly from shallow cuts.  
  
With a little sound of shock Heero took another few steps back until he pressed against a wall. Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod. What the...why the...what? For a few minutes he tried to get his mind working again but it just refused to comprehend the sight in front oh him.  
  
On the bed Duo mewled quietly and shifted in his slumber, pawing at the cover in a very catlike manner. His bleeding palms left streaks of red and brown across the dark blanket and that was the incentive Heero needed to snap out of his daze. Sure, Duo was a strange man sleeping naked in His house but he was bleeding and no decent person would let someone bleed to death without making an effort to help.  
  
After one last long look/stare at his "guest" Heero left the room in search of a first aid kit.  
  
Ow, ow, fucking ow. Every muscle ached, especially his back and legs. Raw pain lanced up his arms in sharp protest every time he took a breath. Growling softly Duo shifted before opening his eyes. What the fuck-? Violet eyes blinked in the sight of his living room for several confused minutes. How did I-? Oh damn. I was sleep stalking again.  
  
Muttering curses he sat up and swung his feet off the couch. For another minute he stared uncomprehending at the bandages wrapped around his feet and up his legs. Then he turned his attention to his hands, also firmly bandaged so he could hardly moved the digits. The palms were stained red through the thick white and throbbed with his heartbeat. A blush spread across his face when he realized that he had been naked last night as he ran around and even now was clothed only in a baggy red sweater.  
  
And there could be only one person to have done this, Heero. Duo vaulted between anger, gratitude and shame at having recieved help from a human. Heero had even been so kind as too get the mud out of his hair and braid it, the bastard. A sound from the kitchen made him twist around to glare at Heero standing in the doorway, looking as confused as he felt.  
  
"Hello. Might I ask why you were laying naked in my house last night?"  
  
"No, it's none of your business." Duo snapped at Heero's quiet question, irratated about how he was acting like this wasn't anything out of the ordinary. What kind of fucked up life does this guy lead? Softly hissing he scooted back on the couch and curled up modestly. Being around Heero made him feel strangely body conscious. Yet another thing he didn't like about the human.  
  
Glaring at Heero venemously he lifted his bandaged hand, asking, "Did you do this?"  
  
Heero casually nodded as he placed a steaming bowl of ramen and tea in front of Duo on the coffee table before stepping away.  
  
"Why?" Duo stared at the food, unconsciously licking his lips at the heady aroma of seasoned beef broth.  
  
"I had to do something." Without so much as a glance at him Heero headed back to the kitchen leaving Duo drooling over the food. "Eat, I don't poison my enemies....or my guests." Duo sharply looked up but Heero had already vanished through the doorway. Cautiously he scooted closer to the bowl and breathed in the smell.  
  
Leaning forward he caught a glimpse of Heero through the doorway sitting at the kitchen table eating from a bowl similar to his own. That decided him and he dug into the noodles with vigor, forgoing the chopsticks and savoring the salty spice of it. Soon he had finished and he set the bowl back down after a few last longing licks to the edge.  
  
Warmth uncurled from his midsection and stretched out through his body. It felt so good to be full. Bordering on a purr he curled back up on the couch, thinking of nothing but sleeping his hurt and fullness off. With his cheek resting against his knees he sleepily stared at the opposite wall where Heero had hung a painting above the many half unpacked boxes.  
  
There was something familiar about it, something wild. The man in it was crouched beneath a tree, almost feline in his appearance. His hair was...odd. Brown and hanging over one side of his face in a gravity defying sort of way... If Duo squinted he could almost make out ears and a tail formed from shadow. Completely fascinating.  
  
The shadows were soothing and familiar. Sighing in contentment he let his eyes close and started to drift off. He wasn't like that long before he heard footsteps and before he could retaliate warmth coated his body. Sleepily he opened his eyes and blinked at the warm wool blanket Heero had just draped over him.  
  
For a moment he glared at Heero before relaxing into a small smile and closing his eyes again. As he snuggled into the blanket he mumbled, "Duo."  
  
"Hn?" Heero made a small noise of puzzlement as he picked up the empty bowl and Duo's untouched tea of his coffee table.  
  
"My name's Duo." Smiling a little more he clarified his statement and burrowed deeper into the warm soft space between his body, the blanket and the couch cushion.  
  
"Heero." A small peek rewarded him with a sight of the human with a small smile to match his own tugging at his lips.  
  
Sighing in contentment for the moment Duo let himself start to drift off, simply mumbling, "I know," before he was dead to the world around him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's chapter four. Love it, hate it, hate me? Please review and leave your opinion. At least it was something, right? 


	5. Chapter five

Look look!! Long chapter, I updated! Yay!! Sorry sorry sorry SORRY for the long wait. sniffle and thank you Ultra Rodimus for reminding me about this story with your review! hug I appreciate it! Thanks to everyone who reads this for being patient with me! Another apology, my new computer doesn't have spellcheck for some reason and my beta quit in a big way. Ah, also, sorry if Duo comes across as Bipolar. sigh So um, lotsa apologies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sleep of a cat is the sleep of the dead, the peacefully at rest. It is rare for a cat to dream and when they do it is simple, a chase after prey, an ageless hunt. During full moon was hell to Duo, all the dreams he didn't have fought to shove their way into his brain through the space of those three little nights when he was at his weakest. Sometimes they made sense, sometimes--like tonight-- it was just jumbled disturbed nonsense.  
  
Panting Duo rolled over and clutched his blanket for protection. Cold, Pain, Fear, Alone. It was past the point of real dreaming, degrading simply into a whirl or terrrifying emotions. "No!" With a pained gasp he sat up, falling off the couch at the sudden movement. He landed heavily on his hands and knees, sending pain shooting up from the still tenderly bruised areas. The annoying scratching noice he had heard but didn't register stopped abrubtly making Duo's head to jerk up and look around.  
  
"Myah?" Overly large violet eyes blinked and caught with startled prussian ones. "Heero? Wha-?" Duo flushed realizing his position and scrambled back beneath his blanket quickly to continue feeling confused there.  
  
The human found his tongue, asking quietly, "Nightmares?" Gently he sat down the pad in his lap on the floor next to him and made a hesitant move towards Duo in an effort to comfort him. It was the wrong move. Duo bristled and recoiled violenty from the outheld hand. With a glare he continued to move back away from the human.  
  
Heero made a small noise of acceptance and picked up the small pad again, returning to whatever it was he was doing. The annoying scratch picked up again and inspite of himself Duo felt the knaw of curiosity. What was the horribly annoying accepting passive human doing now?  
  
Crouching low and dragging the blanket with him half draped over his back he backstepped in a small circle, trying to get behind Heero and see what he was doing without the human noticing. It was hard to maneuvuer skillfuly around the boxes that dotted his den but eventually he got where he could almost see the paper. Eagerly he crept a bit closer--only to have Heero stand and relocate to the couch.  
  
Growling he gave up on trying to be sneaky and sat back roughly, hands in front of him on the floor and head forward--the picture of an annoyed cat. "Let me seeeee!" With a pout he shook his head making the braid flip over a shoulder before he returned to his sullen glare. He hadn't meant to whine like a spoiled child but he wanted to see!  
  
"Suppose I don't want to show you?" Heero didn't even look up from the pad he was working on.  
  
With a haughty sniff Duo sat back, examining one bandaged palm with over exaggerated fascination. The bleeding had stopped, in a little while he should be finished healing. "Well maybe I don't care."  
  
"Good." His expression not changing one wit Heero closed the cover, got up, and walked out of the room.  
  
Duo blinked a couple of times in the direction Heero took. That's not the way he was supposed to act! Frowning Duo jumped to his feet and instinctively followed the passive human. "Hey! I'm not done with you!"  
  
"Do you have clothes at all?" Duo hissed and jumped back in surprise as a pair of jeans came flying out of the bedroom doorway. As soon as he realized what the assualt was he pounced on them and pulled them on, a welcome relief from the embarrassing bare legs. For some reason he felt almost ashamed around Heero is so little clothing as the sweater.  
  
"I do! I just... can't find them." Flushed he pulled his braid over the left shoulder to play shyly with the tip. Peeking in the door he watched Heero, now padless, sorting through boxes marked "clothes".  
  
"Here." Standing he shoved an armful of jeans and sweaters into Duo's hands. Eyes wide he struggled to hold all of them even as a shirt slipped to the floor. "Next time you end up naked on my bed I don't want it to be because you couldn't find clothes."  
  
There was a moment of silence as Duo's face progressively flushed to a practically glowing red. Face blank Heero asked monotonely, "I just said that out loud, didn't I?" Rubbing the back of his neck Heero muttered something under his breath that could have been either swearing or an apology, Duo wasn't sure. Quietly Duo buried his face in the clothes, attempting to hide his fierce blush. What the hell was wrong with him?  
  
After a moment Duo straightened and sniffed haughtily. "I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Flipping his braided tail of hair back over his shoulder as he turned Duo beat a hasty, but dignified, retreat.  
  
Back on the couch Duo curled up, face in his knees. The denim smelled like Heero. He felt weird, mad, but at the same time very Very confused. Whimpering softly he rubbed a cheek against the jeans breathing in the quickly becoming familiar scent.  
  
He jumped and bristled as a hand descended on his shoulder. Above him Heero looked vaguely amused but didn't remove the offending hand. "Hungry?" Violet eyes narrowed and Duo swiftly turned his head to bite Heero's hand sharply. A slight wince tightened Heero's eyebrows for a moment and he examined the puncture marks cooly. Blood welled up slowly from the mark. "Yes then."  
  
Duo blinked, he felt...guilty? Well, it was Heero's own dumb fault. But still.... "Sorry." Acting on instinct he grabbed the wounded hand and gave a cursory lick to the dents. It was Heero's turn to change color to something in the pink spectrum. It's actually kind of pleasant to see, Duo mused as he throughly cleansed the wound of blood. Realizing it wasn't bleeding anymore he smiled and rubbed the hand against his cheek, mock- purring. "I didn't mean to bite that hard."  
  
Weakly Heero took his hand away and muttered, "No problem." Flushed to his roots he stepped back. As he retreated to the kitchen he called back, "You want something american for dinner? Like, pizza?"  
  
Blinking at Heero's hasty withdrawal Duo stretched. "Isn't that italian?" A small smile tugged at his mouth before he realized he had relaxed around the japanese man. With a small gasp he shook himself. Mad, mad, I'm supposed to be mad! Not comfortable, not smiling, MAD! Pouting he hit his forehead with his palm, wincing at the sharp pain that laced through his arm suddenly. He had forgotten about that.  
  
Growling he fumbled for the bandage edge and unraveled his right arm quickly. Flexing his hand he frowned a little. Dark purple brown bruising but that was all, no more blood. Sniffing in satisfaction he undid the other as well. Mewling softly he flexed them both, enjoying the unrestricted movement.  
  
Now for the feet. Rolling over onto his back he pulled up the pant legs and struggled to undo the gauze on his legs. It was harder to do then he thought it would be. With little pants he wriggled to try and unwind his bandages. A small laugh of triumph escaped him when the first string of cloth fell away and in no time the second was off too. Moving to a sitting position with legs stretched in front of him Duo carefully prodded the tender areas. Yeah, he'd be fine.  
  
"Duo?" At Heero's voice he rolled his pant legs back down and bounced to his feet. Oh it felt good to feel the carpet on his bare feet!  
  
"What?" Curiously Duo stuck his head through the kitchen door, quickly following with the rest of his body at the good smell. "Food, is that food? Smells like good food, food?" When in doubt, think with your stomach. Still blushing faintly from the licking thing Heero offered Duo a single serving pizza which he eagerly accepted. Gracefully Duo folded himself down and began to tear into the food.  
  
"Ah ah- howt!" Gasping and sucking in air Duo rolled the bite around in his mouth to cool it.  
  
"Oh you...undid your bandages." Duo nodded and swallowed his mouthful before smiling up at Heero. "I didn't need em." Growling happily Duo took another bite of the pepperoni disk.  
  
Shaking his head Heero glanced over at the nicely made table then down where Duo was sitting crosslegged chowing out. Americans. Oh well, when in rome. With a little half shrug Heero slid to the floor as well and began to politely nibble on the pizza's edge. Duo was done long before Heero and after throughly cleaning the sauce from his hands he watched the japanese man eat. Under the intense scrutiny Heero squirmed a little. "What?"  
  
Duo blinked, locking eyes with Heero and letting a small smile slip onto his face. "Nothing." Calmly he leaned back against the age weathered cupboard door and examined his hand again. The bruise had faded to a brownish smear. Before midnight it'd be gone. Sudden loud ringing made Duo yelp and dive behind Heero. "WHAT'S THAT???!!!" Panting and whimpering he buried his face in Heero's shirt.  
  
Very surprised the japanese man dropped his plate when Duo tightened his grip, cringing as the ringing went off again. "Duo, it's, it's just the phone." Gently disengaging Duo he got up and went into the living room. With Duo on hands and knees at his heels Heero picked up the phone, "Moshi moshi."  
  
"Hi Heero!" Patting Duo on the head Heero smiled lightly at the cheerful bubbly voice. With a pout Duo batted the hand away and stalked off to perch on the couch cushion.  
  
"Hello Quatre. May I help you?"  
  
"Yeah! We're wondering, would you mind if we came over tomorrow to see your new house?"  
  
Dark blue eyes narrowed for a moment. "By we who do you mean?"  
  
"Um, just me and Tro. No Relena, I promise."  
  
"Good, see you tomorrow then." Setting the phone back in it's cradle Heero turned towards the couch. "Do you, need a place to sleep tonight?"  
  
Duo fiddled with a sleeve and glanced towards the nearest window. It had started raining again and he could just imagine the cold water biting into his skin as soon as he walked outside. Shyly he glanced back to Heero and in a small voice whispered, "If you don't mind?" Wait a sec, why the hell was he asking to stay in his own house?!  
  
"Of course not." Heero smiled a little and Duo found himself grinning back.  
  
"But I get the bed!" With a growl that sounded suspiciously close to a giggle Duo vaulted over the couch back and dashed to the room. Blinking in slight surprise Heero followed to find Duo burrowing under the covers already. "Um, I wouldn't do that."  
  
"Why?" Curiously Duo sniffed at the blankets. It smelled just the same as always, if a little stale.  
  
"You don't know who slept in that or what they did." Heero looked just a bit green.  
  
Shrugging Duo stretched out and snuggled against one of the fluffy pillows. "Nah, you just don't know. I do, and I don't care."  
  
Heero just sighed and shook out his sleeping bag. "Goodnight then."  
  
"Night."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, that's all for now. At least I updated, so yes! Keep bugging me people, it does get me to do stuff! Yay! 


	6. Chapter six

Chapter SIX!  
  
For a long time Duo didn't sleep, he'd been doing too much of that lately. Heero was long gone, sprawled out in his sleeping bag and just barely snoring. Without much else to do Duo scooted over to the edge and watched Heero sleep. Stupid human. In fascination he watched the japanese man's muscled chest rise and fall rythmically. Eyes slipping closed Duo sniffed the relaxing smell. It was nice.  
  
A sudden sharp tang of fear tainted its pleasantness and Duo looked back down with an aggravated frown. Heero had curled up and was making distressed little noises in his sleep, clutching at the blanket. An adorable crease drew dark chocolate eyebrows together as a spasm rocked down his back.  
  
Damnit, he's having a nightmare. Duo chewed his bottom lip. He knew how that was, nightmares were horrible, especially when you couldn't wake up. And now he cared, he didn't want the passive invader to suffer like he was used to. Sighing Duo gathered his blanket and slipped off the bed pulling it behind him. Crawling over to Heero he carefully spread the blanket over him as well and snuggled against him.  
  
"S'okay Heero. It's s'okay." Mouth near Heero's ear Duo started to mutter random condolences in a low soothing voice. The little unhappy noises stopped and when Duo slipped an arm over Heero's shoulder he felt the other man relax. Rubbing a cheek against the soft chocolate locks Duo continued mumbling nonsense.  
  
Tucking his chin in Duo rested his forehead on Heero's shoulder. Mmm warm. It was so comfortable, like he'd known Heero for years. Heero yawned and rolled over, stretched out once again and wrapping his arms around Duo. Purring Duo let himself be captured. Waahhrrrrrrrrrmm. With a gentle sigh he tried to snuggle in close as possible, even though he knew he shouldn't. Any minute now Heero could wake up and here he was, in a damn close to defenceless position.  
  
Now that Heero had gotten over his nightmare he should go back to bed. Yeah, he'd leave...just one more moment...in a sec...  
  
Surrounded by warmth Duo drifted off.  
  
The sun was well up when Duo woke. Actually he was jerked awake by rather insistant knocking. Shaking his head he stretched before realizing that oh crap he was still wrapped up with Heero. Luckily the man hadn't woken up yet. With a whimper Duo wriggled out of his warm prison and scampered off to the bathroom. Behind him he heard Heero groan and the shuffling of blankets.  
  
Leaning against the door he slide to the floor and whimpered. Why did I do that? Head down mournfully he picked at the flaking paint of the bathroom wall. It had been white once but over time had faded to a dirty yellow. His sensitive ears listened as Heero, swearing softly, left the room and weaved through his veritable maze of boxes to reach the front door. After he was certain that the human was out of the room he cautiously opened the door and sneaked out.  
  
Clean clothes, oh god he needed clean clothes. The ones he was wearing smelled so thickly like Heero he couldn't breathe. Sneakily he slipped into the front room, Heero was outside talking to someone. Desperately he reached over the couch back and grabbed the first things that came to hand before running back to the bathroom. With a growl he stripped down and threw the rejected clothing into the bathtub before he looked at what he had gotten ahold of.  
  
Faded black jeans and an oversized white button up. It'd work. Dropping the shirt he wriggled into the jeans. Ah! No way in hell these belong to Heero! They were small, almost unbearably tight. He had to suck his breath in to do the button. When they were zipped he panted a little, before bending to grab the shirt and tug it on. He started to button up the shirt but froze when the voices migrated into the living room. One sounded so very familiar...  
  
Bursting out of the bathroom he streaked through the door, losing his balance as he skidded to a stop. After crashing into three boxes and the couch he bounced back up to stare into the shocked looks of Heero and two others, a blond and brunette man. Blinking and sweeping his gaze over the brunette he turned to look at the painting on the wall then back so fast his braid slapped him in the face.  
  
"You!!" Trowa took a surprised step back but it didn't save him from the screeching bundle of Duo that wrapped itself around his neck. "KITTY!!!!" Giggling giddily Duo nuzzled Trowa's neck and starting chanting at the top of his lungs "KITTY!! Kittykittykittykittykitty!!!!"  
  
Next to him Quatre bristled, looking like he wanted to strangle Duo and Heero growled jealously. Both were shocked however when Trowa chuckled and reached around to drag Duo off, then hugged him fiercely.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"Kitty!" With a giant smile Duo batted at the grafity defying uni-bang and squealed cheerfully. "What'd you do to your hair?! It's so weird! I didn't recognize you in the painting!" Giggling he wrapped arms around the much taller man's neck and squeezed.  
  
"Trowa." Quatre's voice was tight and it made his boyfriend's laughter cut off quite abrubtly. Duo pouted when he was set back down but latched onto Trowa's arm, still giggling as he rubbed his cheek against the lightly furred forearm.  
  
Heero crossed his arms and half turned away from them, glaring hard enough to burn a hole in the wall.  
  
Smiling weakly Trowa patted Duo on the head and turned his attention to Quatre. "Um, koibito, this is Duo, my cousin. I haven't seen him in years."  
  
"Oh!" At these words Heero perked up like a neglected flower under water and Quatre instantly became charestically bubbly once more. "Nice to meet you Duo!" Smiling widely he grabbed Duo's right hand in both of his and pumped it vigorously. Duo sniffed, smelling Trowa all over the little blonde. Tilting his head to the side he scanned the short man and turned to back to his cousin, genuine confusion apparent on his face.  
  
"He's your choice? But, he's not a girl. Isn't that gross?" At Duo's innocent questions everyone in the room stiffened. Quatre dropped Duo's hand like it burned and stepped back, hurt apparent on his face.  
  
"Um, Duo, can I talk to you, in private for a moment?" Though Trowa addressed the question to Duo it was Quatre he looked towards for approval. Quatre shrugged in an expression of hurt 'I don't care'. Heero was staring at his shoes.  
  
One arm over Duo's shoulder Trowa led him out of the room. With a sad mewl Duo blinked up at his cousin asking, "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Once they were out of earshot Quatre breathed out and hugged himself. "He didn't have to reject me to my face..."  
  
Heero looked after them sadly. You think you feel rejected?  
  
Out in the backyard, if the overgrown tangle could be called that, Trowa sat on what was once a picnic table. "Duo could you-?"  
  
Still confused Duo plopped down on the scraggly crab grass and looked up at his childhood idol. "What did I do wrong Tro-kitty?"  
  
Sighing softly Trowa ran his fingers through the non gelled bit of his hair. "Are you upset that my mate's not a girl? Does it disgust you?"  
  
Frowning Duo thought carefully before answering, "not really I just..." his frown deepened, "I thought boys mated with girls. Isn't that the only way it is?" Innocent violet eyes caught forest green one, begging for help with his confusion.  
  
No wonder he's confused about this. Trowa mused. He's been on his own for years now, almost never seeing people. "Duo, when you love someone it doesn't matter if you're a boy and a girl, two girls, or two boys. It doesn't matter that Quatre isn't like us either, I love him. Can you accept that?"  
  
Duo brightened, the world made sense again, well at least this subject did. "I'm glad you found your mate Trowa. I understand. I should apologize, shouldn't I?" Without waiting for affirmative Duo bounced up and raced back to the house. Tearing through the kitchen he skidded into the living room, avoiding the boxes this time and pounced on Quatre. Grinning he hugged the blonde man who was just the tiniest bit shorter them him and squealed. "I have a new cousin! Sorry for being rude earlier!"  
  
Both Heero and Quatre were startled by the sudden glomping. "Um, accepted?" Quatre wiggled around a little to free an arm which he used to pat Duo's head. Heero watched Duo hug the blonde and felt the bite of jealousy again. There was Duo, looking all sexy in tight jeans and that open shirt and hanging all over everyone but him.  
  
As if noticing Heero's attention Duo looked over before releasing his "new cousin" and brushing his braid back off his neck. Heero swallowed roughly as violet eyes sparkled before Duo pounced on him too. "Hugs for everyone!" Before he even had a chance to hug back the slippery Duo had let go and run off to find Trowa.  
  
Much happier now Quatre dragged Heero into the kitchen to make tea.  
  
Outside Duo looked around. Where did Tro-kitty go? His gaze slowly scanned the overgrown backyard until he saw a large pawprint in mud pointing into the thicker brush where backyard become woods. Whooping he shed his shirt and took off into the trees, he Loved this game!  
  
Out of sight of the house Duo stooped to examine another track. The claw mark was very deep, it made him a little nervous. Slowly he waded through the scrub, painfully aware of the squelch his feet made in the wet sod.  
  
Apparently Trowa didn't feel like waiting for Duo to hunt him out because as soon as the braided wonder got to a fairly clear spot he pounced, sending them both tumbling. With a growl Duo fisted his hands in Trowa's mane and threw his weight to keep Trowa from pinning him. Duo bounced to his feet and crouched as the lion rolled into a similair position before lunging forward again. Velvet paws raked across his stomach in a move that would have disemboweled him, if the claws had been out.  
  
"Aw! Already? Not fair." The now "dead" Duo sat up from where he'd been knocked back into the mud and pouted while Trowa strutted around him cheerfully. Sitting back on his paws the lion were flicked his tail, watching amused as Duo chased and grappled it like a kitten.  
  
Trowa froze and sniffed, catching the wafting scent of tea. Heaving his furry bulk up he nudged Duo with his muzzle, walking off in the direction of the house, Duo trailing after him. Halfway there the tawny lion disappeared from sight, Duo just kept walking and by the time he waded through to the kitchen door Trowa was right behind him, immaculate save for a smear of mud on his cheek. Not missing a beat Duo picked up the sodden shirt, wincing at the muddy water it had absorbed. Oops.  
  
Shouldering aside the door Duo stepped into the kitchen, barefeet slipping on the linoleum. With a yelp he lost his footing and fell, directly into the arms of Heero. Who was carrying a tray. With several cups of hot tea on it. "OW!!" Duo shrieked as the scolding tea hit him and he shoved away from Heero, slipping again and this time ending up on the floor in a puddle of tea along with the japanese man. Heero swore and punched a cupboard door in anger. Whimpering Duo scooted back, afraid that he'd be next.  
  
"Sorry, I'm so sorry!!" Tears in his eyes Duo scrabbled to his feet before he turned tail and ran out the door, burnt and freaked out.  
  
"Duo!" Heero tried get up from his sprawled position but ended up slipping in the mixture of mud and tea.  
  
From the table Quatre fumbled for towels and rushed to Heero's aid while Trowa bolted out the door after his cousin.  
  
By the time Trowa returned the whole mess was cleaned up and Heero was sulkily rinsing out towels. When his friend came in Heero turned to look at him pleadingly.  
  
"Did you catch him?"  
  
Nervous Trowa looked down at his hands then back up. "I couldn't find him anywhere, it's like he disappeared."  
  
Fist clenched around a towel Heero started swearing gradually gaining volume and potency until even Trowa winced. "I'm going to go find him!" Pushing past Trowa he set off into the gathering dark, determined to drag Duo back to the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And there's chapter six. Wow, I updated TWICE in the same day! :D 


	7. Chapter seven

Squee! Thank you for everyone who's reading this, who read this before and came back and most of all THANK YOU TO THE REVIEWERS!! I LOVE YOU GUYS! glomps and bishis for all  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Should we go after him?" Worried Quatre looked out the door Heero had exited. "I mean...you can help track Duo down right? You have a good nose."  
  
"Duo doesn't want to be found love." Trowa sighed and shut the door. "Heero will realize that soon enough. We should go, last thing Heero will want to see when he gets back will be us." As he spoke Trowa carefully gathered all their things and steered Quatre towards the door. Sadly the blonde kept glancing toards the back door as he was escorted out.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Quatre slipped his coat on before walking out to his Volkswagon Beetle parked on the side of the road. Unlocking the door he slipped in, waiting for Trowa to climb in the passenged side. Instead the brunette climbed in the back. Smiling Quatre looked over his shoulder at his lounging lover. "Tired?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. Do you mind?"  
  
"Course not, make yourself comfortable." Chuckling he started the car and carefully manuevered back on the road. Behind him were some rather interesting sounds and a bundled up set of clothes found themselves on the passenger seat. Quatre looked over at the jeans and turtleneck and swallowed hard. "That's really distracting you know Trowa."  
  
A throaty purr was his only reply as the brown velvet lion stretched out, being careful not to claw the upholstery. Quatre squealed cheerfully as the tuft of Trowa's tail tickled his ear. "Bad kitty!"  
  
For a while there was warm comfortable silence broken only by low rumbling purring inside the little bug. Then Quatre heard a different rumbling and grinned. "Hey let's stop for dinner somewhere, anyone for sushi?" He only giggled more as he was whapped upside the head with Trowa's tail.  
  
  
  
I made him mad, he was so angry. Duo was whimpering curled up in his haven that even Trowa couldn't find. I didn't mean to! With a pained mewl he clutched the beloved white fur to his chest. Sniffling he dabbed his tears away with with the soft rabbit pelt. "Why do I make everyone want to leave?" Pulling his unraveling braid -he lost the tie running through the tangle- he hugged it and the pelt close.  
  
A sudden prickling in his skin made him gasp and sit up. "Oh no!" He'd completely forgotten this was the last day. Normally he'd be looking forward to this but now...  
  
As the burning itching sensation rippled down his back he struggled to kick off the clingy jeans so they wouldn't rip. Naked he hugged his knees and sobbed, for the first time in his life fighting the change. "I don't, I don't want..." Another ripple seared across his skin making his throat tighten and the words cute off. Nonono NO! Tears ran down his face hot and wet as he tensed every muscle, refusing to let himself fade back into the body of a cat.  
  
Panting under the strain he knew he was losing; the moon was waning, taking his human form with it until next month. It HURT, normally there was a mild discomfort, enjoyable in a way but this...horrible pain laced through his muscle, intolerable ache took residence in his joints, hurt so terrible he could feel the scream in his throat but he couldn't sound it.  
  
Joints popped and rearranged, bones contracted and enlongated in different locations. It was too much for Duo, with a little whimper he simply passed out. Without him fighting the moon's change finished quickly leaving an adolescent panther unconscious in it's wake.  
  
  
  
"Duo! Duo!" It was very dark now, Heero could hardly see the bending trunks of trees around him. In his haste he hadn't grabbed anything important, like a coat, or a flash light. Plants grabbed his legs and slowed his progress, his voice was hoarse from his constant calling but he still had gotten no response. "Duo!"  
  
An unseen something got in his way and Heero tripped, slamming into a tree heavily. With a grunt he pushed away and kept stumbling forward. He HAD to find him! Stopping for a moment he panted and leaned against a tree.  
  
Something caught his attention and he froze, looking down at the reb dot sliding up his chest. Gasping he ducked behind the tree he had been resting against, yelling out in panic. "DON'T SHOOT!"  
  
Back pressed into the smooth birch bark he fought to make his breath not sound so loud so he could listen. A twig snapped and leaves rustled in quiet footsteps. Eyes darting around Heero noticed a rusted knife jammed into a branch near his head and pulled it out. If worse came to worst he'd go down with a fight.  
  
The footsteps were close, right on the other side of the tree. Drawing in a deep breath Heero clenched the slick hilt of his sorry weapon and swung around the tree only to fall back in shock. "RELENA??"  
  
Indeed before him was the most fearsome creature Relena wearing bright pink camouflage and toting a .22. "Heero? HEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!!!" As the pink terror howled and wrapped itself around his neck Heero looked down at the rusted knife in his hand. Oh so very Very tempting.  
  
"Heero baby what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Relena fluttered her eyes at him in a supposedly charming manner, Heero thought she looked like a sick cow when she did that.  
  
Jaw clenched Heero forced his hand open finger by finger until he dropped the knife. Last thing he needed was a murder on his hands. "Looking for a friend. I'm afraid he's lost."  
  
"Oh I hope he's okay!" Relena trilled far higher pitched than should be humanly possible. "I'm out here hunting down a Panther to add to my collection, you haven't seen it have you?"  
  
"A panther?" Heero gasped and looked around in panic. What if that thing got Duo? "I need to find Duo!" Pulling away from Relena he stumbled forward yelling as loudly as he could. "DUO!! DUO!!!"  
  
"Hey!" Pouting Relena clapped a hand over his mouth. "You'll scare away my quarry! Oh never mind, I'll come back tomorrow. Have fun looking for you friend. Here." Digging around in the pack Heero hadn't noticed Relena handed him a revolver and flashlight. "Tell me if you see the panther. Bye lover!" Standing on her tip toes she caught Heero unaware and stole a kiss.  
  
As she skipped off Heero suddenly felt quite violently ill. Spiting and wiping his mouth he stuffed the gun in a pocket and staggered off into the brush, hoping he wouldn't throw up.  
  
  
  
At the butt crack o' dawn Heero collapsed on his couch, exhausted from the fruitless night of searching, wandering around in the woods. It was hopeless, there was miles of trees and brush out there, and only one Duo. One little 5'4" slim beautiful heart-faced crystal-eyed long chestnut haired angel lost and alone out there. Near tears in frustration and exhaustion he set the gun and flashlight down on the end table next to the phone. Face down in the cushion he groaned fingering one of many rips on its side. He really needed to get a new couch.  
  
Those tears looked like they had been caused by claws. Oh, the cat! How did I forget about it? Sighing Heero dragged himself off the couch, peeled off his sweat stained shirt and stumbled to the kitchen. After dropping the shirt in the basket he sorted through his meticulously organized--if understocked-- cupboard. Seizing and opening a can of tuna he stepped to the back porch and called hoarsely. "Here kitty kitty." With a yawn he set the can down, before sitting on the floor next to it, resting against the doorway. "Kitty kat c'mere."  
  
Surprisingly the cat answered, meowing quietly and poking a red brown head out of the scraggle of weeds. "C'mere cat, bet you're hungry." Stretching his arms over his head Heero watched the little cat slink closer like it was scared. Attempting to purr and only half succeding Heero coaxed the kitty on with softly spoken baby talk. "I won't hurt ya kitty. C'mon. Good kitty."  
  
Hesitantly Duo approached the can, spitting and swiping when Heero's hand darted forward and caught him by the scruff. "Hey, calm down cat. I could use some company, I'm depressed. Don't worry, I won't hurt ya." One arm squishing little Duo against his chest Heero picked up the can and stood up, nudging the door closed with a foot. Crushed in warmth and the ever present smell of Heero Duo slowly relaxed as they weaved through the house to the bedroom.  
  
Once inside Heero set down the can then Duo, doing a quick check that all exits were blocked. Kicking out his sleeping bag he practically fell onto, too tired to climb inside. With a depressed sigh he clenched his pillow to his chest and he was off to dream guiltily of the charming man he hadn't been able to find.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
I'm right here Heero. Ears flat against his head Duo watched the japanese man fall asleep. Can't believe he's not mad at me... Shyly nibbling the condensed fish he kept sneaking glances over. When it was half gone and he felt quite full he softly padded over to watch him sleep.  
  
"Nyar!" Suddenly Heero rolled over and seized Duo, pulling him close in his sleep, earning a startled yelp from the cat. Violet eyes wide he panted, trying to calm down. Heero was obviously a very grabby person in his sleep. Growling he squirmed a little until he was comfortable, his head tucked under the japanese man's chin and the rest of his little body stretched and twisted within Heero's grip. Once he was comfortable he let himself start obsessing about how he was going to work out this situation.  
  
Even through his worry he couldn't help but think, this was the most comfortable he'd been in years.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Another chapter, sorry sorry sorry that it's short but eh, I've been updating a lot lately, don't you think it's okay? And ooh, a plot is vaguely starting to develop. shrug Thank you for all the reviews, I love getting them they make me feel like mold! Warm and fuzzy. Keep 'em up please! 


	8. Chapter eight

Another short one but it's IMPORTANT. But it made me depressed... yeah... Again sorry for the slight ooc of everyone, Duo's bipolar tendencies, and the mispellings.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
It must have been the longest week of Duo's life. Everyday he watched Heero sulk around the house and stare out the window, looking like his heart was breaking. He couldn't count how many times he had heard Heero sigh or seen the japanese man just wander around outside. Officially adopted as Heero's pet he got a first hand look at the behavior that seemed out of the ordinary, at least, compared to what he had seen before.  
  
"Neko, stay still." Legs crossed on the floor and frowning Heero was holding his pad, glaring daggers at his little cat. Duo gave a catish shrug and dozed, comforted by the increasingly familiar sound of charcoal across paper. Heero it seemed was an artist of sorts, in fact he had painted the portrait of Trowa hung on his wall.  
  
Sleepily Duo let his violet gaze drift around the room, so much more organized now. Most of the boxes had been unpacked, the carpet vacumed, the couch recovered with a soft blue velvet which Duo was engaged in shedding upon and a few shelves had been placed upon the newly painted wall. It was nice, Heero had won his approval mainly by chosing the color scheme of blue and violet. Duo couldn't help but like the new look to his house. Maybe Heero could stay after all.  
  
"Done. What do you think Neko?" With a satisfied smile barely on his face Heero turned the pad for Duo's approval.  
  
Mewling Duo stretched his back legs. You made my tail too short.  
  
"You think so?" A small frown creasing his brow, Heero picked up his stick of charcoal again and made a few minor revisions before turning it back towards the cat. "Better?"  
  
With a breathy purr Duo stood up and hopped off the couch to rub against Heero's leg. Carefully folding the skethpad shut Heero put it on the couch and scooped up his pet instead. "Glad you approve." Sighing he buried his face in Duo's fur, inhaling the little cat's scent. "Neko, do you think Duo'll ever come back? I-I miss him."  
  
Heero... Duo started licking his roommate's face and mewing softly, trying to be comforting.  
  
"I hope so..." Holding the soft bundle of fur close Heero sighed again. The moment was broken however when his phone rang, quite loudly and suddenly. Duo in panic scratched Heero's arm and scrambled away to hide under the couch.  
  
"Neko!" Growling to himself and rubbing the parallel bleeding lines on his forearm he went to the phone and grabbed it out off the cradle. "Moshi mosh- -"  
  
"HEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Horrified Heero dropped the phone and backed away. Ow! Deaf in one ear! From the safety of his hiding spot Duo hissed and bristled. Anything that loud could not be good.  
  
"Heeerrroo I'm having a party tonight and you have to come Quatre gave me your number and address and I'll send a car to get you in an hour see you there bye!!" A click then dial tone.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!!"  
  
Duo bristled at Heero this time and growling scooted off towards the bedroom. If it was going to be this loud then screw the world, he was going to stay away from it.  
  
A few minutes later Heero entered to see the chestnut furred cat curled up on his new dark violet comforter. "You have a catbed you know." Grumbling to himself the japanese man sat down and began stroking the wary cat along his spine. "Looks like I'm going to be gone tonight, will you be okay without me here?"  
  
Duo sniffed. Oh however shall I survive? Truth be told Duo was looking forward to some time away from his pet human. Not that he hadn't grown attached to Heero over the last week, it was just that with the man's sleeping habits Duo hadn't had much opportunity to stretch his legs as the panther. But for now he was content to let Heero pet him, giving a moment to wondering what it'd feel like during the full moon.  
  
All too soon the attenion was interrupted by a man at the door, Heero's ride. With a sigh Heero gave him one last pat muttering darkly, "If I don't come back tomorrow it's safe to say I killed myself..." before grabbing a coat and going to face his fate.  
  
Duo listened to the sound of an engine revving up and leaving, after a while the sound faded into the distance and he swished his tail. Alright, the human's gone, time to get a little stretching done. Gracefully jumping off the bed and landing with a soft thump he set off towards the door. Getting outside was a simple matter with the cat door Heero had installed for him.  
  
The instant he was out in the fresh sweet air Duo concentrated at the little part of his mind that made him what he was. With a practiced little mental 'twist' he initiated the change which stretched muscle and bone, rearranging his body to the size and shape of an adolescent panther. This much at least he could do whenever he wanted, though it left him a little sore afterwards and slightly fatigued.  
  
His claws gauging into the dark moss that fringed the doorstep he threw his head back to breathe in the night heavily. Ah! There, a gamey scent. Muscle's bunching and shifting he crept off towards the undeniable scent of rabbit, determined to work out the blood lust that had been building within him for the last week.  
  
  
  
"Heeerrrooo!" The japanese man winced as the pink terror clung to him the instant he stepped across the threshhold of her mansion. He was SO going to kill Quatre for this. Giggling and babbling Relena dragged him around like a prize dog to show her friends. Heero simply tuned it all out, looking around him at the rest of the party.  
  
Most of the guests it seemed were hunters and were swapping hunting tales that got taller each time around. The large room was thankfully NOT pink, instead decorated in rich mahogony and excessive animal trophies. It smelled like pipe smoke which was odd since the pink princess didn't smoke. Eyeing an impressive brown bear, stuffed and rearing on it's forepaws in the traditionl stance, he was surprised when Relena suddenly pulled him into a side room away from the crowd.  
  
His first reaction was to bristle and demand what she was doing.  
  
"Heero dear, don't you want to see my special collection? My rarest trophies?"  
  
Interested in spite of himself he let himself be dragged though he didn't let his gaurd down the slightest bit. In a moment the were in another dark wooded room and Heero's breath caught at the sight of some of the trophies. More than half he'd be willing to bet were fake. Relena had released him to twirl about the room and spout stories of each addition in turn. Examining a stuffed jackalope he turned her out until something caught his attention.  
  
"--werecat species very rare actually, an excellent addition--" Spinning around he caught her arm.  
  
"Werecat? You killed one?!" The pupils in his dark blue eyes had become mere pinpricks in sudden alarm.  
  
Relena didn't notice Heero's panic and proudly puffed out her chest, almost busting out of her skimpy dress. "Two actually. I only retrieved one fur though. See." Like a game show girl she gestured to a roaring mounted panther, it's fur a reddish brown. Heero looked into the violet glass eyes, feeling sick. "The troublesome thing about getting werecat's fur, you have to skin them while they're still alive or they go back to human shape and 'thrope or not, it'd be tacky to have a human looking skin. I got her mate as well, I couldn't get his fur though, killed him too soon."  
  
Near the edge of tears Heero laid a hand on the snarling muzzle, his heart hurting. In his mind's eye he saw a lion standing in it's place. Trowa...  
  
Behind him Relena was still babbling. "I shot her a few miles from your new house about eight years ago, you should be careful about going out at night, for all I know that panther I was hunting might be another one. Too bad I never found it."  
  
Voice shaking in barely concealed rage Heero spoke softly. "Why did you kill them? They're humans for god's sake!" His voice cracked and raised until he was almost shouting the word 'humans.'  
  
Snorting Relena waved a hand dismissively. "No, no Heero love. Don't worry about it. They're not human, a 'thrope, whether cat or wolf, is a monster, as soulless and stupid as any animal."  
  
With each word Heero's hand clenched tighter until his palms were bleeding and he was still adding more pressure. A million memories of Trowa raced through his mind, all the times the soft spoken man had out debated him, each rare smile that had become more frequent after he fell in love, how happy he was with Quatre. And Relena would kill him if she knew that he wasn't human because he was "just an animal."  
  
Unable to speak and not wanting to have someone's death, even Relena's, on his conscious he turned silently and left. He'd walk home if it came to that. Behind him Relena called out and couldn't for the life of her figure out why he'd left.  
  
  
  
In his forest Duo wandered, the rabbit long since caught and eaten, the skin stowed away for next full moon. With his stomach full he climbed into a tree high enough to see the waning quarter moon, vaguely remembering nights spent like this with his mother before she had left.  
  
Why did they leave? Amethyst eyes asked the stars mournfully, half expecting an answer. Was it me? Was I not a good child? Was it because...because I can't be human? Eyes sliding shut against the tears that couldn't come his body shook.  
  
But...but I have Heero now to be mine. I just hope...that he doesn't leave me like they did eight years ago...I couldn't stand it...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I made myself sad writing this.... reviews would be appreciated.... And before anyone asks, no, Heero can't understand cats, he's mostly just goofing around when he 'talks' to Duo-kitty.  
  
It's a pressie for all the nice reviewers people! Thank you for 100 reviews! (Well, 101 now) So I drew ya guys a yummy yaoi pic with my lil mouse and the paint program. Squee Oekaki!! Here's the link to the picture; http:www. deviantart. com /view/9077304/ Just without the spaces, k? Sorry but it's the only way it'll let me stick this up! Or you can look on my profile, it's there TWICE.  
  
I hope this link works out. And thanks to Ultra Rodimus for being the 100th reviewer. Wow, you're also the one who got me out of my funk. I hadn't written on this for months then all a sudden I got a review and it reminded me about this so yeah, Lotsa thanks. Thank you to everyone else, sorry if I haven't gotten to responding to reviews like I normally do, I've been really busy. Hopefully there will be a new chapter soon, until then enjoy the picture. 


	9. Background History stuff!

Sorry, this isn't a real chapter but it's interesting!  
  
A young man with spiky red hair walks to the front carrying a foot long pointer. "Hello. Alan sent me, he's too tired right now to write another chapter, school work and all that. So I'm here to explain a little bit about werecats in the story. By the way, my name's shoulder angel Quatre, not related to the blond pilot in an way."  
  
Quatre sits on a convient red bean bag chair and pulls out a stack of papers. "Alan's recieved many emails asking why Trowa can change whenever he likes and Duo can't and if the uni-banged pilot could teach little Duo- kitty how. Well sorry but no, Trowa can't teach him to change back and forth. And here's why."  
  
Quickly the shoulder angel pulls out a chart and sets it up. "There are actually two kinds of were-cats, the house cat type, and the large cat type. Big cats like panthers, lions, leopards, and cheetahs are an entirely different breed of creatures from the smaller variaty, descended from ancient shapeshifters that originated in certain African cultures. A vaguely different strain also developed in China several thousands of years ago."  
  
Shoulder angel Quatre turns and smiles at the readers. "That's why Trowa and the like can shift between forms whenever they like, though it does take a lot of energy and causes considerable muscle tax. Duo has a strain of this gene but only on his cat side."  
  
"House cat type weres (slang for werecat) are entirely different. They are not shapeshifters that developed and passed the gene to change down through there bloodlines, but are actually cursed individuals. The curse originated in Midevil Europe as a punishment for men who offended witches. Such cursed individuals would then become the witches familiars which gauranteed them clever helpers and the hope of a cure kept the cats loyal. After awhile though it spread out of control of the originators and migrated to America with the Puritans."  
  
"Duo himself is a sort of mutt. On his mother's side (the side he's related to Trowa on) is where he enherited the shapeshifter gene while his father who everyone, even his mother, thought was human actually had the recessant cursed werecat gene that didn't become apparent until combined with the much stronger shapeshifter blood. And that's how you get Duo, a cursed child who is only human during the full moon but can change between house cat and panther the rest of the month. There is no way for him to be able to learn how to change human but there is a solution."  
  
Quatre cheekily makes a face at the readers. "But I can't tell ya what that is or if Duo'll ever get his hands on it!! Alan hasn't decided yet to be truthful. Gomen Nasaii!!"  
  
Brushing himself off the shoulder angel stands and prepares to leave. "Oh wait, almost forgot. To clarify ages, Duo's 19, Quatre's about five months older, Trowa and Heero are both 22, and Relena is 23. The blonde bitch killed Duo's parents when she was 15 and has been hunting since she was old enough to hold a gun."  
  
Still smiling the shoulder angel bows respectively to the audience. "Thank you faithful readers for all your time and patience, and all the wonderful reviews. Alan'll get off his butt and have the next chapter posted soon but until then we have this gift for you, a picture as a reward for reaching the 100 reviews mark. You can get a link in Alan's profile (it's there twice) or you can type in deviantart . com/view/9077304/ only no spaces. I hope this bit of background will be useful! And no, this history of Felisthropes was not made up on the spot, Alan did a bunch of research and compiled information! Gotta go, have a nice day!"  
  
Waving the red haired shoulder angel walks out. 


	10. Chapter nine LIME alert!

Shoulder angel Quatre: Ha! I told ya guys Alan would get off his butt and write more! And all it took was the ransom of his manga collection!  
  
Alan: **sleepy grumble** Cat, you will die, I'm writing this instead of sleeping before school. Okay then...on with the show. **yawn** And FYI I'm too tired to be embarrassed by this right now. Please notice that the rating has gone up and you'll understand later.  
  
Shoulder angel Quatre: Alan, why won't you tell me what the "reward" for the readers is??

Chapter 9

  
  
Slowly the sun peeked over the treetops to touch and lighten the dark fur of a sleeping panther, draped carelessly across the house threshold. One ear flicked at the sound of approaching footsteps and hazily Duo blinked his eyes open to look down the road. _Heero..._ Standing and stretching he repeated his trick then ran to greet his roommate, bouncing over holes in the gravel road.  
  
Heero looked worn and tired, groaning as he bent to scoop up his pet. "Neko..." With a sigh he hugged his cat and continued to stumble towards a comfortable bed. Relena's house was really really far away. Which in it's own way was a good thing. Sensing how tired the human was Duo snuggled up and sympathetically licked the hands holding him. Upon reaching the door and finding it locked Heero whimpered helplessly and slumped against the unrelenting wood.  
  
"Kami-sama, why do you hate me?" With a groan Heero slid to the ground, easily falling asleep on the cement step, his back supported by the door. Duo mewled and wriggled out of the japanese man's clack arms to look at him worredly.  
  
_Oh Heero, what happened? You're going to catch a cold sleeping out here._ Tail lashing back and forth in agitation Duo paced around his pet human, analyzing the situation. Well there was nothing else for it. Groaning to himself he forced his body back to the larger shape and moved closer to Heero. Careful not to harm the japanese man he maneuvered him with a mouth on his shoulder until Heero was lying across his broad soft back. Slowly so not to lose the slumbering passenger Duo walked around his house to shoulder open the still undiscovered broken kitchen door. From there he padded to the bedroom and realized it was too high to jump up on the bed with Heero still on.  
  
Grumbling to himself he let Heero slip off before taking a large mouthful of the man's shirt and attempting to pull him on the bed. After much effort he succeed in getting Heero somewhat on the bed at the expense of his shirt. Taking a deep breath and adjusting his jaw Duo grabbed another mouthful of cotton to finish the job, quite miffed when all he succeeded in doing was pulling it up to the japanese man's chin.  
  
_Oh well, it's dirty and torn and drooled on anyway, might as well come off._ Growling and shifting he worked it over Heero's head and off his arms, leaving the man sprawled with his arms stretched over his head. Duo dropped the shirt over the side and turned back to his charge only then realizing, _you idiot he's on top of the blankets, how the hell are you going to cover him up?_ Sitting back on his hunches the panther examined his sleeping pet. With violet eyes softening he glanced over the muscled stomach and chest up to the peaceful face, relaxed in repose.  
  
_I'll keep him warm._ A warm purr started in his throat at the thought and he eagerly stretched along the japanese man's side, pleased when Heero turned and wrapped arms around his neck in sleep. Heero was kind of like a cat, he cuddled into any warm body near him when he was asleep. Throat thrumming deeply Duo softly nuzzled Heero's ear, content for the moment in this contact.  
  
_Mine._  
  
  
  
"Heero?" At the lilting voice he glance up, shocked to see Duo practically in his lap.  
  
"Duo, when did you come back?" Unable to resist he brought a hand up to cup that sweet heart shaped face, smiling when the contact was answered by Duo rubbing his face against the fingers.  
  
Crystaline violet eyes turned up to catch with his. "Heero, I never left. You're mine Heero, I'll protect you." He wanted to scoff at the idea that such a frail creature would protect him but before he could the hesitant pressure of lips on his silenced any such scorn. Duo quickly pulled away with a vibrant blush staining his cheeks, refusing to look back up. For a moment Heero tried to get his mind to work again, his heart to return to it's normal pumping but each time his looked at the innocent embarrassment on Duo's face everything broke down again.  
  
_He...kissed...me..._ Reverently he put two fingers under Duo's chin to bring the gaze back in line with his. After a brief second of examining the long dark lashes fluttering against soft rose skin he did the only thing that made sense, he kissed Duo again. It was harder this time with Heero leading it insistantly. Under the pressure of questing tongue and frustrated lips Duo opened his mouth to Heero's explorations. Duo tasted like warm sake, fiery intoxicating sweetness, only so much better than simple rice wine.  
  
It was with great reluctance that he released that delicious mouth for both their sakes, air had that annoying habit of being neccesary. But even then he kept his face close enough that each shuddering breath they took brought their lips back into the barest hint of contact. Sighing quietly Duo clasped a fistful of Heero's shirt and whimpered entreatingly. With a little smile that Duo couldn't see, only feel against his lips, Heero moved his hands from his love's face onto his shoulders and then smoothly down his back to clasp slim hips. Lightly this time he kissed Duo as he pulled the smaller man into his lap.  
  
Whimpering again Duo wrapped his legs around Heero's waist and buried his face against the warm neck, breathing in the undefinable scent of male. When nimble hands slipped under the hem of his shirt he gasped and nipped the muscular throat insistantly. Heero groaned low in his throat and Duo felt the vibration against his lips. Sensually slow Heero slid his hands up and down Duo's lean back, charting new territory and savoring each muscle ripple beneath his fingertips. As hot wet kisses and nips continued to deprive his brain of blood, sending it instead to more interesting locations, he finally got frustrated with the cloth and pulled it off.  
  
His action interrupted Duo's ministrations but the instant it was no longer in the way, instead finding a new home on the floor, he went back to work, throughly enjoying the reactions and sounds he was getting from the japanese man. Groaning and panting whenever Duo found an especially sensitive area on very sensitive skin and noticing a growing ache in his back from his hunched postion supporting Duo he decided to change that. Arms wrapped tightly his lover's back he carefully manuevered around and bore them down unto the rough seeming comforter. Duo moaned and shifted making Heero notice for the first time a rather pronounced hardness against his thigh. With a predatory growl he moved to announce his own arousal, more than satisfied with the wondering "oh" he recieved as reward.  
  
With a hand on each knee he spread Duo's legs apart a little more and got comfortable between them. After one last nibble along Heero's collar bone Duo slipped back to sprawl flushed across the contrastingly dark violet blanket. In vague amusement Heero noted that the color matched the lust darkened eyes of his lover. Again with that haunting barely visible smile on his lips Heero dipped his head to lick and nibble his way down Duo's chest. Discovering a peach nipple he lapped and sucked at it, pleased with how Duo's leg twitched and the muscles of his stomach tightened.  
  
"Please...uh, Heero... don't stop... ah!" Eyes sliding shut Duo panted and begged, not caring about the loss of pride, it didn't matter compared to just how _good_ this felt.  
  
Who could deny such a sweet plea? Fingering the hard nub he switched and repeated his actions to the other before continuing his way down the line of Duo's abs stopping to lap at his belly button. Suddenly aware of fingers clutching in his hair and another fisted in the collar of his shirt he glanced back up at Duo's face. His head back and mouth open to pant Duo had degraded into a string of nonintelligable pleads threats and desperate mewls. Taking pity on the smaller man Heero ignored his own hot wanting, determined to help Duo reach heaven first. Grasping the zipper in his teeth Heero began to pull it down, slightly overwhelmed by the intense heat and shallow thrusts of his lover's hips.  
  
"Heero...ah!"  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Eyes wide Heero shot up in bed, unaware of what had woken him up. Panting and moaning he put his hand over his mouth in shock. _Good god, I can't believe I just... and Duo... and..._ Brain still fizzling pleasantly from the dream Heero struggled to wrestle the world into order once again. A rather incestant problem caught his attention suddenly and he quickly scrambled out of bed towards the bathroom. _Cold shower cold shower!!_  
  
Hiding under the couch Duo meowed, every line of his small body speaking of great distress. _Why did I have that dream about Heero?!_ He had woken up seconds before the japanese man at the sound of someone knocking on the door. _I can't take this right now!_ Slipping out from under the couch he ran towards his haven, needing time to think.  
  
At the door Trowa knocked again wondering why no one had answered, not realizing the drama unfolding inside between his cousin and his friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alan: ...Uh, citrusy. Okay..I'm awake enough now to be embarrassed. Did the lime make up for shortness and delay? ... I'm gonna go, a cold shower sounds really good right about now.... SORRY!!! **leaves quietly**

Shoulder angel Quatre: O.o **passes out from nosebleed**


	11. Chapter ten

Eep! **throws next chapter to the hoard of impatient readers** Spare me!! (Don't get the joke, ask Ultra Rodimus!)  
  
Chapter ten (Wow, I'm at ten already? Wiggy)  
  
Still shivering from the neccesary iciness of his shower Heero started to redress, only then noticing he hadn't been wearing a shirt and that he had woken up in his bed, when he knew he fell asleep outside. _Who-? Ah! Could it have been Duo?_ Heart beating faster he bolted out of the bathroom. "Duo?" No one answered and the bedroom was empty so he hurried on to the front, not finding Duo but suddenly noticing a rather irritated Trowa at the window.  
  
Sighing he ran a finger through wet brown hair, encouraging it to spike, as he went and unlocked the door. As soon as the bolt was undone Trowa pushed open the door and growled.  
  
"What took you so long? I've been out here for half an hour. I only stayed because I could smell that you were here and this is important!"  
  
Wearily Heero shook his head and closed the door behind his friend. "Sorry Trowa, I was taking a shower, I didn't hear you at the door." He curiously examined his friend, wondering what was so important as well as what the package under his arm was.  
  
Trowa was sniffing the air. Something was different, the air smelled like... "Heero! Now I underatand why you needed a shower. What did Duo think?" Half glaring Trowa turned to his friend, still sampling the air in an effort to pinpoint where Duo was. Having no luck by that method he went to the next. "Where's Duo? I have something for him." He tossed the brown paper package in the air and caught it again with a faint jingle.  
  
Heero ignored the first string of comments, he knew Trowa would be able to pick up that particular smell, it was the mention of Duo that caught his attention. "Duo? I haven't seen him since he ran out!"  
  
"Really but I smell..." Trowa trailed off. The scent of his cousin was strong and recent. _Wait a sec, does Heero not know about Duo? Oh crap, if he didn't say anything I shouldn't either._ Quickly Trowa tried to cover his tracks. "Nevermind, I was just assuming he was here, guess I was imagining things. Oh well look at the time, I have to leave, just give this to him when you see him." Tossing Heero the package he took off. _Idiot, Duo's going to be mad at me if Heero figures this out!_  
  
Confused Heero caught the package and watched Trowa leave blankly. _I'm missing something, I really really am..._  
  
The package was rough brown paper wrapped up with white string, it looked like it had been done in a hurry but at the same time was covered in a thin layer of dust. Brushing off the dust and shifting it in his hands Heero tried to figure out what it was. Each time he moved it he heard a soft clink, like peices of metal bumping together. Unable to fight back his curiosity he peeled back a corner and peered in. Nope, he couldn't see. _Oh well what the hell, it's not like it's a seeled envelope, it's folded paper. There's no harm in looking._  
  
Carefully he opened it, feeling guilty but too curious to stop. When it was opened he blinked in surprise. _Jewelery?_ Nestled in the paper were five circlets of various side, open on one end. Heero picked up the largest and examined it. It all looked like it was made of silver with very small amethyst studs. The peice he was holding looked like it would fit as a collar, the others were smaller. _Bracelets? Weird._ Dropping the silver choker back in with the rest he folded the paper back and retied the string before setting down on his coffee table. Well, apparently Trowa was sure that Duo would come back to get them. That was enough to lift his heart a bit. There was hope then!  
  
Noticing something was missing Heero looked around the room with a frown. _Where'd that cat get to?_  
  
  
  
It had been raining off and on much of the week and upon reaching his haven Duo was a bit miffed to find it flooded. The entrance way, which was sunken into the ground a bit had filled with water, there was no way to get in without being drenched and inside would be just as bad. Silently praying that his furs would be okay, especially the white one, he turned to seek a different place to calm down. There was only another place he could think of out of the rain that had started again lightly, soon it would be pouring. Cringing inside he headed back to the house.  
  
Instead of going to the kitchen door or the front he snuck into the bushes along the side. It had been a long time since he went in here. Through the tangle of clinging ivy vines it was difficult to find what he was looking for but eventually he saw what he was seeking. Applying steady pressure he shoved open the cat door, wincing as rusted hinges protested loudly. Inside the room it was dark and dusty. Sneezing he jumped onto a dusty desk, his paws sliding a little to leave streaks and he patted at a lamp for a moment until he managed to turn it on. In the weak yellow light he looked around the small room.  
  
_Home._  
  
It was little, the furniture cramped in the dusty space. A messily made bed elbowed against the desk and bedside table, all covered with dust and cobwebs. Opposite the cat entrance was a door but no light showed under it, a long time ago Trowa had walled it off per Duo's request. The only entrance was the hinged cat door. Above that was a large window, which someone could get in Duo supposed, but it was curtained and coated in grime, most people wouldn't notice especially with the tangle of vines covering it to boot.  
  
This had been his room when he was a kitten but it didn't feel right to him to stay in here so he'd claimed the master bedroom instead. But with it's near unaccesable quality it was the perfect place to store important things, like haven only with less air and more dust. Jumping back down Duo pawed and patted the dust off the silk cat bed at the foor of the larger bed before climbing in and curling up nose to tail.  
  
Why were things so different now? Heero...was concerning, unsettling but he couldn't help trust him. The human seemed nice enough though they had gotten off to a rough start it was hard not to grow attached to your pet, especially when he talked to you, fed you and brushed your hair every day. Duo's favorite was when Heero talked about himself as he drew, it was fascinating, the sound comforting and familiar.  
  
_Familiar..._ Something poked at the back of his mind and on a whim he bounded off the bed and to a jumbled bookshelf. Pawing and clawing he pulled a box off the second shelf and nosed the lid off. Jumping in he pawed through it until he found his old photo album. Seizing it in his petite mouth he dragged it out to leaf through, stopping in amazement about ten pages in.  
  
With an arm draped over 7-year old Duo was 10-year old Heero, both smiling toothily. On the next was Heero smiling with a sketchpad in his lap while Trowa and Duo wrestled behind him. _This is why it feels like I've known him for years, I have!_ Muttering to himself he nosed it to the next page where he'd taped an old peice of paper torn from Heero's sketchbook. Even when he'd been ten the japanese man had been a decent artist, though much rougher than it was now. Heero had drawn it while he wasn't paying attention, it was chibi Duo half crouched, watching a grasshopper resting on a blade of grass.  
  
_Damn, why didn't I realize? Why didn't I remember?_ If his body could have handled it Duo was sure he'd have cried, but instead he was forced just to stare at the lovingly sketched picture with a heavy heart.  
  
---- "I love you Duo! When we get older I want to be your mate!"  
  
For a moment Duo just blinked, a little confused because boys weren't mates together, but then, it was Heero! So he broke into a smile and wrapped arms around Heero's neck. "Okay but only cause it's you!" Laughing and hugging him back Heero gave him a quick peck on the lips before both burst into silly giggles.  
  
"Love you forever!" ----  
  
How easily children forget their first crush, their first kiss, especially when they spend most of their time in the body of a cat. Most cats rarely spend time reminiscing. But here he was, reminded of his child hood by the return of an old friend. Only a month after these pictures had been taken, days before the full moon Heero's parents had moved away. They'd never had a chance to say goodbye.  
  
Ears flat against his head Duo nosed it to the next page. More pictures of Trowa Duo and Heero filled the pages. Violet eyes scanning each in turn he paused at the last with a panther and lion cub wrestling while a young japanese tiger preparing to pounce behind them. One ear sticking straight up and the other still folded back Duo was the picture of astonishment.  
  
_Wait a sec...  
_  
  
  
  
  
Shoulder angel Quatre: Don't look at me! Alan's hiding in his bedroom, I had nothing to do with this!! That wasn't what he told me was going to happen!! 


	12. Chapter eleven

AHH!!! I WANT IT TO BE FULL MOON ALREADY DAMMIT!! I LUST FOR FLUFF!!! cough anyway, on with the show, sorry for angstish stuff....  
  
Chapter 11 (crickey!)  
  
Mind still reeling the next day Duo slipped out of his room and wandered back to the kitchen door. He was surprised when he reached there to find a can of tuna set out with a waiting Heero.  
  
"Kitty kitty, I missed you this morning." Violet eyes widened as he stared up in the smiling face. _Heero. My Heero._ Closing his eyes Duo blindly stumbled into the japanese man's waiting arms. Still smiling Heero scooped him up and rubbed cheeks. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
Instead of answering Duo just cuddled into the warmth that was Heero, who accepted his silence comfortably. Careful to not jostle his precious armful he stood and nudged the door shut with a foot. Turning he started into the front room when suddenly he sneezed, tightening his grip on the frail cat body roughly. "Neko? I know you're upset but...you're filthy."  
  
Not loosening his hold Heero detoured to the bathroom, firmly closing the door and window before releasing Duo. The little brown cat stared up at Heero in confusion from the countertop, bristling when the human started the shower to warm up. His fur fluffed up even more when the japanese man peeled off his shirt, revealing the nicely toned stomach and chest he loved falling asleep against. Ears back he voiced a protest to near nekkidness. Heero noticed the distressed cat and laughed.  
  
"Hey, either you take a shower with me or you get a bath in the sink, either way you're getting clean."  
  
Considering the options Duo stopped yowling and instead fixed an accusing glare to the undressing japanese man. Too bad that glare ended real quick to be replaced with shock when Heero went to the next stage of clothing removal, it had been one of his best glares in awhile. By the time Heero had kicked his jeans off Duo realized he was staring and turned his eyes away. If cats could blush he'd be quite a sight. The jeans were soon followed by silk heart patterned boxers, a strangely amusing oddity to Duo, at least, it would have been if literally the man of his dreams wasn't sans clothing in front of him.  
  
After a moment testing the water Heero picked up his cat again and stepped into the stream. Against the warmth and smell of Heero Duo was quiet and didn't protest even when the human lathered his fur with some strawberry scented shampoo. Laughing and teasing Heero made his fur spike, gave him a mohawk and generally picked on him. Getting no response from the suddely comatose cat he held him up next to the nozzle and washed the soap out throughly.  
  
Stepping out for a minute Heero found a fluffy towel and wrapped Duo in it before stepping back in to complete his shower. Pretty soon he was finished washing up himself, including getting that pesky dusty cat hair off his chest, and he shut off the water. Wrapping another towel firmly around his waist he retrieved the sodden cat and went into the front room to chat with him while he got both of their mane's under control.  
  
Sitting on the couch, not caring he was wet Heero started rubbing Duo with the towel to dry him. Though it ruffled his furr the wrong way he put up with it, looking around the room for anything that had changed. Spotting something his ears perked up and he wriggled away from Heero to attack a brown paper package. _Could this be! MY god it is!!_ Absolutely tickled Duo shredded the paper and began to frolic happily with the silver jewelry peices.  
  
"Hey! Neko, those belong to Duo!" Eyelids lowering in the eternal and speciesless expression of "duh" Duo went back to playing giddily with the bracelets and choker._ I thought I had lost these forever! How did Heero find them! Oh! He's going to be so happy!! Can't wait til full moon even more now!!_ Enthuisiastically he jumped back onto Heero to lick his face and purr. _Just wait buddy!_  
  
Heero laughed a little and petted his roommate for a minute before returning to brushing his fur. It wasn't long before the short reddish brown fur was half dry and every hair in place. Setting down the brush again Heero released the cat and went to get dressed. He hadn't done much art in a while.  
  
Back in his bedroom and clothed in sweatpants and a raggy shirt he searched around for his paints. In the back of his closet he finally found the stowed oils and assorted paintbrushes. Setting up the easel with a barely started canvas in the corner he was vaguely aware that he was being watched by a certain fine feline. On the canvas a portait of human Duo was slowly taking shape, much to the cat's joy. _He's still thinking about me!_ In peaceful silence Duo watched Heero paint and learned about random facts concerning mixing paint whenever Heero felt so inclined to impart wisdom.  
  
  
  
It was several nights later that Duo had another chance to escape from Heero, not that he minded the company, but it was nice to leave and go kill things for awhile. Stalking a skunk he grinned to himself at his plan. Yes, he would get nice and stinky and dirty then Heero would shower with him again. Pouncing on the skunk he broke it's neck, a bit sad it hadn't had the chance to spray him before it died. With a catish shrug the panther feasted on bitter stringy meat. When he was finished he left the fur with the rest of its carcas, he had no desire for the black and white pelt. Licking his lips he slunk off, determined to find his roommate a present.  
  
15 minutes and a chase later had Duo proudly walking home with a bunny in his mouth and mud in his fur. _Baaathh with Heeeerrrooo._ Gleefully he skipped, near as he could get anyway, towards the house.  
  
"Shit!" The panicked curse snapped Duo back to the wonderful world of reality to see Heero, a bare five feet away and looking unnerved. Violet eyes caught with blue and for a long moment neither moved. Then, eyes still locked with Heero's, trying to convince him he meant no harm Duo slowly walked forward and laid his catch at Heero's feet. Unable to resist he nuzzled Heero's ankle in the motion of bringing his head, surprised the man didn't pull away or strike him. In fact, he was downright shocked when Heero slid to his knees to grip the panther's face in both his hands. For a long moment the japanese man examined the feline face and the serious amethyst eyes that had a barest hint of green around the edge that you only noticed under such intense scrutiny.  
  
"I know you." Heero's voice wasn't scared, just throughly sure about the fact. Purring low and thick Duo licked his face before turning to small cat form in front of the japanese man's eyes. Wiping blood and saliva off his face Heero examined the small creature. "Neko, you're a shapeshifter." Smiling he hugged the cat and exclaimed, "I have such a cool pet!"  
  
_Heero you idiot...._ All hope that Heero had figured it out faded and Duo just flopped against a broad shoulder pathetically. Before he stood Heero picked up the dead rabbit. "A present? Thanks." Holding it by the ears in one hand and supporting Duo with the other he walked the last ten feet back to their house.  
  
"Neko, you need a bath."  
  
  
  
After another pleasant shower, he was hardly embarrassed at all this time, Duo was napping in small cat form. A towel coming out of nowhere to cover him made an ear flick in annoyance but other than that he didn't move. Why bother? He was warm and tired and all was right in the world...  
  
"Where the fuck is it?"  
  
Well, maybe not for Heero. Sighing to himself Duo squirmed out of the blanket to watch Heero dig around in a box out of the closet. _What's he looking for?_ Quickly getting bored observing the japanese man shuffle through junk he turned his head away to get back to his interrupted nap.  
  
On the brink of sleep and hearing sounds of frustrated rummaging Duo had a random thought. I never returned that umbrella. _Have to do that first thing full moon, just a couple of weeks now._ Purring into his paws at the thought he rolled over and stretched. Must sleep.  
  
"Finally!" Cracking an eye Duo observed Heero holding three very odd articles, a small bottle that looked like a prescription full of liquid, a handkerchief, and a long retangular box. Curiosity got the better of him and he got to his feet, following his pet human into the kitchen, wondering what he was doing. When he reached the linoleum he saw Heero sitting down with his items carefully laid on the table. Violet eyes widened when Heero opened the case and withdrew a wicked looking syringe before filling it with the liquid.  
  
In horror he watched Heero tye the bandana around his bicep and tighten it harshly. Knowing what was coming Duo turned away, unable to stand the sight of that needle entering the flesh of Heero's arm. _How many times has he done this?! Why is he doing it?!_ Questions raced through Duo's head, interupted by Heero swearing, slamming the used syringe on the table and running to the bathroom. There was the unmistakable sound of someone being sick and unable to help himself Duo ran to his pet's side.  
  
Looking miserable crouched over the toilet Heero was throughly emptying his guts. With a distressed meow Duo tried to get as close as he could to Heero, rubbing against his legs and feet desperately. Each heave of Heero's body and pained gasp sent Duo into a renewed frenzy of snuggling and whimpering, not sure what to do to help. Soon enough there was simply nothing left to throw up and after a moment of dry heaves Heero's body got the point.  
  
Quietly whimpering, a sound that shocked Duo to his very core, Heero rested his heated forehead against cool porcelian. "Once a month is just too fucking much." Biting out the words he pushed away from the toilet to stand and rinse out his mouth, faltering slightly. Giving no notice to the concerned cat following him he stumbled to his bed and collapsed on it. At a plaintive meow he hissed wearily.

"Neko, don't go in the kitchen, I don't want you messing with that needle, I'll deal with it soon." With bleary eyes he watched the small body jump up next to him to curl comfortingly on his back.  
  
Clutching a pillow Heero fought to control his breathing even though his entire body hurt. It was always like this at first, in a little while the pain would go away. From the warmth on his lower back he heard another subdued meow, begging for an explanation. So he gave it, not caring it was a cat he was talking to.  
  
"Silver nitrate." With a shuddering sigh he bit the pillow as a fresh wave of pain rippled through him. "Nulls the effects of the shapeshifter gene. Bet you didn't know I was one too, huh cat?" A small movement gave him justification to continue in his mind. "Every month I have to self medicate myself, I don't want to be a cat... I don't want to be a monster..."  
  
Duo listened to the words, his heart hurting. He knew silver was a cure for most, but the metal was hard on a body, especially a shapeshifter's. What was so bad with being a cat? He hadn't minded until Heero showed up, even now he just wanted to be human so they could talk and stuff, he didn't want to be human forever... And here was Heero, denying who he was and slowly killing himself for no real reason. Prolonged treatment like that could damage ability to heal, smell and see above the level of humans.  
  
Softly, so softly Duo almost didn't hear Heero continued talking, "I don't want to be a killer anymore...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Whoa, weird things happen when I type and am sleepy. I'm geting more depressed by the minute...One sad lil fallen angel, right here... Someone please slap me around for this peice of crap I'm pretending is a chapter...... Oh the drama.... Can anyone please tell me how the hell I got so far off track of my original plan??!!! Depressed....it's so sad, only reason I haven't attempted suppuku is cause it would dissappoint the people waiting to see what happens next. Pathetic, ne?


	13. Chapter twelve

Wow! I can't believe how many people actually read the A/N and tried to help me out of my funk! (Thank you Freak014 for the slap it really helped) Some people decided to be weird and hugged me instead (peanut gallery) some even slapped me and hugged me!(Priscel, I am looking at you!) and then there was the entirely random stretching of my cheeks by memine. shakes head Nice to know you people are listening. Thank you also to the reviewers like Ultra Rodimus, Yasei Raiden, Silver cateyes, and matty-boy, people like you make me smile.

One last thing before I begin, at 200 reviews mark I'll be tossing another yaoi oekaki to ya! :D So, read and review people! grin When it hits 200 look in my profile to find a link to the picture, kay? It'll be on the top and the bottom.

Chapter 12

"Neko! Get off the desk! I'm trying to type!" Duo sleepily opened his eyes and looked up at Heero before yawning widely to show off his teeth and casually stick out his tongue. Ignoring the japanese man's protests he stretched out on his comfy bed, aka the keyboard, and went back to his nap.

"I mean it you mangy cat, get off." With another yawn Duo rolled his upper body so that his belly fur showed, knowing Heero thought it was adorable. For a moment he wavered before grabbing the cat and pulling him forward off the keys. Pouting a little Duo reached out and hooked his claws in his pet human's shirt, one on each shoulder, making them more or less face to face, remarkabley without Duo moving his back legs at all. The two had a staring contest for a long moment with Duo the eventualy victor, Heero growled and looked away. "Fine you can stay on the desk, but not the keyboard." Dragging the limp cat closer to his chest he made a warm nest with his arms which his furry rommmate gratfully snuggled into.

"You're a spoiled brat Neko." Muttering Heero slumped forward and nuzzled the cat affectionately, betraying his harsh words. With a purr and a lick Duo let him know his feelings weren't hurt. Staying hunched over the cat and resting his chin on its stomach Heero kept typing, even if it was a little ackward. Throughly enjoying the moment Duo cuddled in as tight as he could and happily breathed in the warm dark scent that was uniquely Heero.

For a long time they stayed like that. Finally though Heero stood and stretched out his back. Duo sleepily protested and was rewarded by an apologetic rub behind the ears. Purring Duo arched under his touch and nipped playfully at the digits when they stopped the enjoyable motions. "Silly cat." Chuckling Heero flicked Duo's ear playfully before scooping up the limp furball for more snuggles. "I love ya Neko." With a faulty purr Heero rubbed noses, not noticing the surprise in Duo's eyes.

_He loves me?_ Breaking into loud purrs Duo affectionately made it apparent he was pleased. _I love you too!_

#

The days fell into a comfortable pattern, they would tease each other, eat together, bathe together and fall asleep curled under the same blanket every night. On occasion Heero even let him curl up in panther form to sleep. Duo liked it best when Heero painted him or had him pose for a sketch. It was pleasant to lay stretched in the lap of a human while in the body of the panther, knowing he was completely accepted. Heero didn't mind how big he was, he'd pet him and treat him just the same.

Nothing note worthy happened for almost two weeks, just a day away from full moon in fact. Feeling edgy with the moon nearly to her peek Duo had to get out of the house he had been cooped up in for so long, he had to run and be free and kill. Understanding Heero let him out when it got dark, simply wishing him well. The moment that dark wood door closed behing him a thrill raced through his body. Shivering he flexed his claws, aware of Heero watching him for a moment from the window. Howling ferally he tore off towards the treeline muscles bunching and rippling beneath his skin.

Already he could feel the itch in his fur, the slight tingle that sent remors up and down his spine. Tommorrow night, he was so very close to full moon. Above him the nearly complete moon danced, brightening his path and filling his blood with relentless energy. For once in so long he was truly alive, truly free. A familiar path fell beneath his paws, an old hunting trail that led him deeper into thick tangles of wilderness towards the fresh flesh his body longed for.

Miles from home he stopped and breathed in chill night air heavily, winded from his ground eating run. Panting softly he dropped his head to scent a track, knowing that life wold be taken at least twice before he was satisfied. Shivering he began stalking towards the beating heart loud in his ears. Each step was soft, finding a foothold beneath leaves and avoiding fallen twigs. With the wind stiff in his face he knew there was no way the creature could smell him. Moving suddenly he bolted from the covering and sunk teeth and claws into the flailing rabbit. Salty and unfathomabley wonderful the blood filled hi mouth, slaking the craving marginally. He longed to share this feeling with Heero, the hunt and the ultimate rightness it provided to his soul.

Even as his prey moved in it's death throws a fresh smell hit him from upwind and startled him into releasing the twitching rabbit. That was a human. _Heero?_ Heart jumping he started towards the smell before realizing it couldn't be his pet, it was too far and the smell was all wrong. Curious now he continued slowly forward, ears perking at movement. Then a sound was loud in his ears and he jumped back in surprise.

Something was wrong. Eyes wide and pupils dilated he slowly lowered his gaze to his chest, seeing a large dart buried in his skin. Already the fur around it was matted with dark blood. As soon as he saw it the pain hit, sharp and peircing. Staggering a little he ripped the cruel lance from his flesh and stared at it, head swimming. Something was very very wrong. Struggling to breath he turned back towards home, flinching as another louder explosion heralded a second streak of agony arching through his shoulder. Glancing back he saw a flash of pink as the hunter raised her gun for another shot.

No thoughts except home and safety entered his mind then. Shoving his suffering to the back of his conscious he took off, ducking and dodging through trees in a path eating lope back where he came from. As he fled he was vaguely aware of little things like his breath catching in his throat and blood trickling down his leg. A couple of times he felt the itchy brush of a bush slapping against the open wound and he winced, knowing he was leaving a trail but too panicked to be more cautious. His legs were quickly becoming leaden and his mind fogged with each deperate lunge. Right in front of him his vision spiked and blurred.

So close now, he could smell Heero and the tang of cooked soup with a thick background of rancid garbage from the can by the road. Salvation was within sight, the light from a window raising his heart from between the trees. It was that exact moment his body gave way to the tranquilzer coursing through his veins, speed along by the frantic pumping of his heart. His front legs seized up first while his back kept moving towards his goal, sending him tumbling forward over his face, his chin hitting the ground hard. The impact made him bite his tongue so he could taste his own blood. Sprawled undignified that way he fell into blackness.

#

As the sun came up Heero worried over his mug of coffee. Neko hadn't come back last night, and while he supposed it was understandable it didn't change the fact he couldn't sleep with that warm bundle of softness purring in his ear. Sipping the black bitter liquid he walked towards the front door, wishing to watch the sunrise with his coffee. Holding the mug he pushed it open and leaned against the doorjam heavily. _Ah._ Breathing in sweet cold air he watched the soft oranges and yellows paint across pale pale blue sky.

Lowering his eyes to sweep across the treeline as he took another sip he noticed something dark and oddly shaped. Choking on the hot liquid when he realized that it was his beloved shapeshifter lying sprawled Heero dropped the uniform grey mug and dashed to his side. "Neko!" Seizing the large noble head in both hands he lifted it into his lap. "Neko, Neko."

Feeling numb he ran one hand through the fur, flinching when he found sticky dampness. Instantly fury filled his being, whatever had hurt His Neko would PAY!! Growling harshly he hugged the unconscious feline's head before shifting to draw the limp body into his arms. To his surprise the panther wasn't very heavy at all, not much more than the average person. As he turned and began back towards the house he realized Neko weighed the same in both forms, more than a house cat should but much less than a regular panther. Wondering on that fact he stepped across the shattered bit of ceramic and already cold liquid back into warm shelter.

Shifting Neko a little he kicked the door shut and hurried towards his room. "It'll be okay buddy." Whispering in the cat's ear he gently laid him down on the violet coverings and ran to get the first aid kit. Cleaning up and bandaging a panther was not the easiest thing he had ever done but he managed to get most of the sticky blood around the punctures off and wads of cotton pressed to the mouth of both entrances. Luckily the bullet had only skimmed his shoulder and from what Heero could see it hadn't been a bullet to the chest. After wrapping gauze in wide swathes around the panther's leg and torso ackwardly to hold the cotton in place his work was done.

Patting the still unaware animal he tugged out the covers and tucked his sweet Neko under the covers, not caring that he was treating him more like a person than a cat. Heero looked down at himself with a frown, blood and cat hair coated him like a badly made sweater. Sighing he turned to go and shower then clean up that broken mug.

Through the day he continued to check on the cat, concerned when he didn't wake up. Nervous he cleaned obsessively and ducked back every five minutes. He even ate dinner sitting cross legged on the bed, hoping the smell of food would wake up his roommate but no luck. Finally when the sun started down he wriggled under the blankets and hugged the limp panther. "Night Neko." Rubbing a thumb under his eye he let his head fall back on the pillow and drift off.

#

Fresh morning light fell into Heero's eyes waking him up slowly and painfully. Groaning at the peircing intrusion he buried his face against his bedmate's neck and hugged the yeilding body closer. For a few minutes he stayed that way, breathing in the smell of sweat and blood. Neko's body felt different... Eyes still clenched shut he stroked down his back, realizing the warmth he was cuddle against was completly furless. _What?_ Pushing himself up he nearly had a heart attack to see the serene face of Duo in place of his precious pet.

Scrambling away his mind blanked in realization that under the covers Duo was completly nude save for loose and dirty bandages hanging around his chest and arm. Slowly, sleepily, Duo stretched out and moaned before turning weary eyes to Heero. "Why'd you stop the petting? Felt good..." His words slightly slurred Duo hugged a pillow close and sighed. Heart stopping Heero's gaze drifted down the bare body, silently cursing that damn blanket that obstructed everything beyond the defined curve of Duo's hip.

Very slowly his brain started working and adding things up. _Let's see, Duo dissappears, Neko, a shapeshifter cat, shows up. Go to sleep with Neko, wake up with Duo in arms instead. Analysis Neko=Duo. Oh shit._ The last thought seeming very appropriate to the situation Heero decided to voice it. "Oh shit!"

#

Well then, that's that chapter. He's pretty thick but Heero eventually gets the point, especially when it's demonstrated via a naked bishounen in his bed. Heh heh. Okay people, here is the link to the picture featuring Duo and Heero cuddling under a purple blanket, nekkid as far as you can tell. http:www. deviantart. com/view/9503286/ No spaces! Heh. Stay tuned for the next chapter which will be almost nothing but FLUFF!!!! YAY!!! Sorry for everyone who feels I cheated by skipping those two weeks...


	14. Chapter thirteen sorta citrus

mutter Well you can all thank Matty-boy- for this quick update schtick, he kidnapped the kittens and wouldn't give them back until I wrote more! For the kittens!! And just a little bit cause it's fun. Erf, beware of bipolar Heero this time... AND I WARNED YOU LAST CHAPTER, POINTLESS FLUFF!!! **dances happily**

ONE MORE THING. I am SO sorry I haven't gotten to emailing to thank and answer questions in the reviews but I have been so busy!! It's either email reviewers or write the next chapter and I can guess which everyone wants more...So sorry but I'll try to get around to it!

Chapter 13

Repeating various swear words in a deperate mantra Heero continued to scoot away from Duo until he fell off the bed. All this time his little cat, the beloved pet he had whispered secrets to, hell, that he'd showered with, was actually the pretty young man monopolizing his thoughts. Shaking his head and swearing more he hid his face in his hands and moaned softly. _How could I have been so stupid?!_

Above him on the bed Duo crawled wearily to the edge and looked down at him. "What's wrong love?"

At the soft term of endearment he jerked his head up, surprised to find his face unnaturely close to Duo's. "What's wrong?" Wide prussian eyes flickering over the exhausted features before he squeezed his eyes shut and practially screamed. "WHAT'S WRONG?! My CAT is a beautiful boy who dammit is lying nude in my bed and a fucking shapeshifter!!" Pushing himself up he turned and walked away from the bed, shaking all over. He was well aware he wasn't handling this so great but right now this was the best he could do.

"You knew I was a shapeshifter before, why's this so bad?" Duo's melodic voice was very quiet and subdued, Heero had trouble breathing when he heard the slurred question.

Why was it such a big deal anyway? Sure it was a shock but it shouldn't be this hard for him, right? The answer snapped in his head and he instantly spat it out. "A guy isn't supposed to lust over his pet cat! It's sick!"

He didn't hear Duo get out of bed or walk over but suddenly willowy arms wrapped around his stomach from behind and he could feel warm breath against his shoulder. "Not when you're a cat too..." Duo laid his cheek trustingly against his skin and Heero shivered at the sweeping brush of Duo's eyelashes in little butterfly kisses. Well, he had a point...as much as he tried to supress it that feline side of his did tend to make its wants known. Even right now he was struggling with certain feral desires concerning the nekkid shapeshifter.

"You told me you loved me, was that a lie?" Sleep making his movements ackward Duo moved his arms up around Heero's shoulders for support and leaned heavily against the japanese man's strongly muscled back.

Shuddering Heero slumped against the wall a little and breathed his reply. "No." _But I said that when you were still my pet!_ It shouldn't feel this good to have Duo against him, some small and easily dismissed part of his mind muttered. Still fighting a battle with himself he stiffened when he heard Duo gasp and his grip loosen. Whirling around he caught the boy as he fell, violet eyes glazed over. He'd passed out again, too much strain.

Without thinking he scooped up the limp body and held it close to his chest. _Neko, Duo... Ergh, this is too weird for me._ Atomatically he moved back to the bed and gently deposited his bundle, gaze drifting downward atomatically but stopping well above certain boundraries when he saw that the wound on Duo's chest had reopened and was bleeding. Seizing the first aid kit from the nightstand he left it on he went about patching up his roommate for the second time in two days.

When he finished Heero chucked the old soiled bandages from last night in the trash and returned to kneel by Duo. Unable to resist he let his gaze run up and down the bare boy before him, disgusted at himself but not enough to stop from memorizing each detail he could see. Like the fascinating light brown birthmark on Duo's right hip that looked like a cat paw print. Berating himself even as he did it he lowered his head and brushed a kiss across the mark gently.

_Heero you idiot. Enough of this, leave now!_ With a pained moan Heero pulled away from his literal dream boy and headed towards the shower. Cold water, best friend to lustful young men...

#

As soon as he heard the bathroom door close Duo's eyes opened. Yes, he did pass out and even now felt unbelieavably leaden limbed from that damn drug in his system but he had woken up the second Heero's lips touched his skin. With little soft pants he touched his hip, almost still able to feel the pressure and warmth there. _Why'd he do that?_ Sitting up with a groan he hugged one of the two fluffy pillows against his face and giggled into it. He didn't even know why he giggled, Heero just had that reaction on him.

A steady patter of water caught his hear and with a betrayed glare at the door he tossed the pillow aside. Not fair! Heero always showered with him! Pressing one hand against the puncture in his chest to ease the pain he slipped off the bed and towards the bathroom door. _Maybe he just doesn't want me to get soap and water in this_, he thought while pressing against the sluggishly bleeding area harder. Testing the door with his free hand he found it unlocked and eased it open. Heero was showering with his back to the door and in awe Duo slipped inside to sit on the floor and watch.

With his back nestled against the once more closed door he stared in rapt fascination as the japanese man went through the routine of washing. Slowly and thoughtfully Heero soaped up his front and rinsed off throughly before turning to get the shampoo bottle. His eyes widened comically when he noticed the crosslegged Duo eyeing him like some prey ready to be caught and eaten. With a yelp he jumped back and grabbed the shower curtain to try and cover himself. His feet slipped and with a rip he landed on his butt in the bathtub, the curtain in his lap and cold water still splattering down on him. His back also gained a painful scratch from the protruding tap.

"DUO!! What are you doing?! Get out!"

"I've seen you shower before." Heero's heart almost stopped at the sultry purr that issued from Duo's throat. Duo was as surprised as Heero in fact, he hadn't meant to sound like that.

Shaking his head Heero struggled to get upright but he kept slipping on the wet porcelian. "Duo! I'm naked!"

"So am I." Violet eyes glittering ferally Duo crawled over to the tub on all fours, looking eerily like a stalking panther. "Eye for an eye Heero," he growled before climbing into the tub, looming over his pet human. As Heero gasped and sputtered pitifully Duo dipped his head, nosed aside the plastic shower curtain and kissed Heero's hip like the japanese man had done to him. At the sight of Duo, naked and wet sitting on his legs and kissing his upper thigh Heero was suddenly very glad for the icy water puddling around him and dripping down. Sitting back up with a hand on each thigh Duo smiled innocently up at him. A few strands of soaked loose hairy snaked over his shoulder and clung to his stomach, somehow enhancing the appearance of utter naivety.

Flinching as chill water pelted his face Duo ducked his head back under it and slid up to bury his face in Heero's neck. "Cold."

One arm around the slim boy's shoulder's Heero numbly reached back with the other and turned off the water. With a small frown he eyed the sodden boy cuddled along his side in soaked bandages. "I'm going to have to change those AGAIN now..."

"Gomen nasaii koibito." Heero's eyes widened again. _The LL? Did Duo just speak japanese?_ Gripping his chin Heero forced Duo to look up at him. Smiling softly with the most beautiful bedroom eyes Heero had ever seen Duo muttered one last bit of japanese learned from Heero's occasional bouts, "Aishiteru..." and kissed his pet human innocently. It was a sweet melding of the lips and about halfway through Heero realized something and pulled away swearing. "Dammit, you're a virgin!" _And here I am letting you kiss me while your hurt, naked, and cold. Heero no baka..._

Duo blinked and blushed at the frustration in his love's voice. Was it that obvious?

"And you're bleeding. Get off, you're going back to bed." Growling Heero got Duo out of his lap and incisstantly wrapped towels around both of them before dragging the compliant boy back to bed for another bandaging. "You'll stay there until I say otherwise dammit." Pushing him down with a little more force than neccesary he dropped a quick rough kiss on his lips before turning and storming out of the room.

Staring at the ceiling he tried to make sense of what was happening. Heero was having such an extreme reaction to everything. With a sigh he tapped his forehead softly. _Idiot, maybe you're the problem and are doing this wrong._ Considering the prospect of making Heero his mate he came to a simple conclusion, he needed help. As things were he just couldn't be seductive enough.

_As soon as I meet Dr. Heero's approval I'll just get Trowa to tell me how to get Heero to claim me._ With a smile he nodded and curled up under the blankets and towel, urging himself to heal quickly so he could further his plot.

#  
  
Short stupid fluff but it still counts as a chapter, GIVE ME BACK THE KITTENS!! **tackles matty-boy**


	15. Chapter fourteen Duo's education

Hey people! No stealing the kittens! Once was bad enough and now they are in the safety of Hitsu's hands! Big brother will protect his babies! So nyah! Matty boy, give it up, there is no more stealable stuff! And Gowa, eep! The threat of bishi dragons boys torturing me, gah! Okay, I'll work! Though it would be a good way to die...  
  
Shoulder angel Quatre: About time ya bum.  
  
Alan: Oi! I'm not a bum! I have a summer job! And I've been updating...  
  
Quatre: You clean horse stalls... and all your "updates" have been short and sub par! The readers demand plot and lemon! Not some sorry only slightly citrus fluff.  
  
Alan: I'll try harder sir! salutes So for my first greater effort, longer chapters!! And the gods smiled for there was angst, but only a teeny bit! And woot! Sexual tension! :D  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Heero was fighting a Very strong urge to hit his head against something. This was all just...too much... Normally he didn't swear that much, just when he was really stressed, such as now. "Dammit." Wandering around the kitchen like a lost man he eventually got started on food for Duo, he had to be hungry after not eating for an entire day. Glaring at a soup tin he thought bitterly, _maybe I should go and get him a rabbit, something still kicking._ Disgusted at his body's reverant agreement, the prickle that urged him to change, he slammed what he was holding down on the counter angrily.  
  
_No! I am not a goddamned tiger!_ Growling he clenched his fist, trying to make himself bleed, hoping the pain would center him. _Maybe I should take another shot._ They weren't as effective as they had been before, even now, a scant two weeks after his last one the instincts were leaking through to his human side despite his best efforts to smother everything cat like in himself.  
  
Duo made it worse somehow, having the shapeshifter who was so happy with the curse near him, it seemed to encourage the other half of him. The urges in him that he for awhile thought were gone forever roared up again. Desire to run, to kill and lay his prey at Duo's feet. Almost every second around Duo he was fighting the need to bare his throat, to roll over and purr.  
  
_But I don't want to chase him off either and that's even more frustrating._ With a growl he flung open the freezer and pawed through it, picking out some frozen pizza before slamming it shut. _No, of course not. I want to keep him near me, to protect him and provide for him, like some damn love sick cat._ Frowning he pulled out a cookie sheet and dumped the pizza on it unceremoniously.  
  
_And that kiss, there's no way he's not a virgin. He's too innocent, inexperienced, which makes how I'm acting all the worse. I shouldn't yell at him because I'm so fucked up._ Quickly ruffling his hair and tugging on the bangs he sighed again. _Geez._ Slightly calmer he opened the oven door and slid the tray in then kicked it shut.  
  
Something hit him and he bristled up again. _Trowa! He knew and didn't say a word! Just letting me worry and get attached to Neko, never telling me!_ Giving the timer a brutal twist before he left he stormed out to the living room and grabbed the phone. Savagely punching the numbers to Quatre and Trowa's house he listened to it ring, each shrill tone adding to his anger. By the fourth ring and the click of someone picking up Heero was ready to explode.  
  
"Hello?" Hearing the tired voice of Quatre Heero reined himself in a bit.  
  
"Hey Quat. Can I speak to Trowa?" Leaning against the couch arm he waited as the blond handed him over to his bedmate.  
  
"Yes Heero?"  
  
There was an edge of expectancy in Trowa's voice, like he knew what this call was about and was braced for the explosion. Heero didn't dissappoint him.  
  
"YOU KNEW!!"  
  
"Well Heero-"  
  
"YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T SAY A WORD!!"  
  
"-I thought you'd-"  
  
"ALL THIS TIME YOU LET ME GO ON WITHOUT KNOWING ABOUT DUO!!"  
  
"-figure it out-"  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!!??"  
  
"-eventually." Trowa sighed softly into the phone and covered the ear peice to try and smother the string of profanity. Man, Heero was dense sometimes, and very vocal when put out because of it. The swearing and sharp words cut off quite quickly and tentatively he uncovered the ear peice.  
  
"Why?" The japanese man's voice was very small and Trowa sighed again. Heero needed to be on medication...  
  
"Because it's Duo's past, it's his to tell. Besides, it was so obvious."  
  
Trowa's right, it was. I'm an idiot. Heero tapped the phone against his forehead and grumbled.  
  
"Heero?" Wide eyed the japanese man turned to see Duo, wearing a big baggy shirt with nothing under it standing in the bedroom doorway looking sleepy and utterly tempting. "Is that Trowa? Can I talk to him?"  
  
Numbly Heero held out the phone and Duo took it shyly. For a moment he looked at Heero before adding, "Alone?"  
  
Snapping out of his daze Heero directed a weak glare at his roommate. "You're supposed to be in bed."  
  
"I will after this, please?" Caving under the puppy dog-err- kitty kat eyes Heero retreated to the kitchen. After watching the japanese man leave Duo slid bonelessly into the comfy couch cushions and greeted his cousin. "Hi Trowa."  
  
"Hello to you too. Enjoying your full moon so far?"  
  
Thinking about the events that had occurred since he woke up he shivered. "Kinda. Tro-kitty, can I ask you about something?" Swiftly pulling open the little drawer on the sidetable he grabbed his five silver circlets and knocked it back shut.  
  
"What about?"  
  
Blushing a little he slipped on the two bracelets and struggled with how to say it. As he tugged the second set of bracelets onto his ankles he decided just to be blunt. "Um, sex." He deadpanned the situation and started blushing even harder even though his cousin wasn't in sight.  
  
"Sex." Trowa's voice was flat and Duo would swear he heard Quatre giggling in the background.  
  
"Yeah..." Struggling against his embarrassment he finally clasped the silver choker around his neck tossing his hair in the motion. "I...think I want to have a mate..." Duo snuck a glance towards the kitchen before hiding his face against his knees. "He's so cute..."  
  
Across the line was a deep intake of breath before he got answer. "Okay, well I'm pretty sure it's Heero so good luck, you definately have a shot. For now all I can say is stick to your guns, be straight forward and say you want him to be your mate and uh, I'll swing by later with clothes and uh, something helpful."  
  
Without specifying what his "something helpful" was Trowa hung up and left Duo dejectedly staring at the phone. When the dial tone sounded he replaced it in the cradle and got up. _Be straight forward...Yeah, great advice Trowa._ Softly grumbling he snuck towards the kitchen and peeked in to watch Heero bending over to get the pizza out of the oven. His feet soundless on the linoleum Duo padded over and touched the japanese man's shoulder softly. Startled Heero jumped, burning his hand on the pan and almost losing the food.  
  
Swearing fit to strip paint he dropped the pan on the counter and glared at Duo. "Don't do that!" Cringing a little Duo stared at the burned fingers Heero cradled to his chest.  
  
"Sorry." Nabbing Heero's wrist he examined it, sneaking glances up at Heero's face. "I don't think it's that bad." Heero tensed when Duo kissed the damaged finger tips gently and jerked his hand away.  
  
"It hurts."  
  
Turning his back on Duo he swallowed a moan and turned on the cold water, running it over his fingers. Instantly remorseful Duo wrapped his arms around Heero and sighed into his shirt. "I just wanted to help..."  
  
Slowly turning off the water Heero rotated in Duo's accommadating arms to look down at face buried in the folds of his shirt. "Duo, you're supposed to be in bed." Without a word Duo pulled back and pouted up at him, taking his breath away again. Captivated by the beautiful pools of soft amethyst that shone in the gentle sunlight Heero almost missed Duo's reluctant admission.  
  
"I can't sleep...without you there..." A light rose blush colored Duo's cheeks and Heero smiled to see it.  
  
"I know the feeling." Patting Duo's cheek with his non burned hand he turned away with a quick change of subject. "Hungry? I made us some pizza because you seemed to like it last time." Eagerly snagging the yummy smelling food Duo let Heero lead him to the living room and plopped down on the floor. Food was always a good distraction.  
  
"Careful, it's hot." Barely acknowledging the warning Duo stared at his pizza round like he expected to move. After what he deemed an appropriate amount of time he pounced and dug in readily. Yelping at the scalding sauce he yerked back and glared at the vicious pizza he attacked it again.  
  
Above him on the couch Heero shook his head and ate his pizza a lot slower not wanting to burn his tongue. So of course Duo finished long before him. Licking the sauce off his face he watched Heero mincing through his meal. "What, are you afraid it'll bite you?" Cheekily sticking out his tongue Duo smiled, a challenging look in his eye. Instantly taken by that expression Heero responded with a mock glare and bolted his pizza, almost choking in his haste. Duo clapped and cat called before noticing the bit of cheese and sauce around Heero's mouth.  
  
Eyes narrowing predatorily he got up and went to the couch. Before Heero realized what was happening Duo had pushed the plate out of his lap and replaced it with his body. Arms automatically circling the slimer man's waist Heero stared at the face that was suddenly so close to his. "Duo?"  
  
Not answering Duo leaned forward and calmly licked the sauce off, starting low on the chin and working slowly up until his tongue traced Heero's lips that parted in a low pant. Acting on instinct alone he slipped his tongue into Heero's mouth, pulling back with a violent shiver when he encountered Heero's. Gasping softly he considered the sensation before tentatively trying it again. Moaning into the lush mouth Heero moved a hand up to twist in Duo's loose and silky hair, still slightly damp from the shower, to keep him from pulling back. Heero quickly took the lead, tickling and guiding the exploring tongue. When the japanese man began to suck gently Duo gasped and retreated only to have Heero follow him. Expertly Heero mapped out the moist warm space before coaxing Duo's tongue into arousing dance of give and take.  
  
Shivering and wriggling Duo clenched his hands in Heero's shirt, begging him silently to continue the soft intimate stroking. With a gentle nibble to Duo's lower lip as he pulled back Heero finally let his love get some air. Duo wriggled in his lap again and Heero groaned, dragging the pliant body into closer contact, suddenly painfully aware of how little the slim american was wearing. His thumb stroking under Duo's eye Heero slowly examined the flushed face he wanted to see every day of his life.  
  
"He-heero..." Pleased by the sound of his name breathed through those beatifully parted lips Heero started to lay little kisses along Duo's jawline, marking a wandering path to his ear. Nuzzling the tender area he stared at the pale skin for a moment before closing his eyes to nip possesively. _He's mine!_ When Heero started gentle suction on his neck Duo slumped bonelessly against his love's chest. Heero accepted the weight for a moment before turning and quiding Duo onto the couch cushions, never ceasing the movements of his mouth. One hand cradled Duo's head while the other was bolder and wandered over his beauty's back.  
  
Enjoying each whimper and sound of pleasure Duo made Heero changed his tactic, biting down on the sweaty arch of his neck to leave marks of ownership. No one would take Duo away from him! When he reached the choker he growled and began nipping around it and darting his tongue under it to touch the hidden skin. Beneath him Duo moved and clutched at his shirt helplessly, ripping a button or two. Heero felt complete, felt right. It was like a dream... Eyes shooting open Heero quickly pushed away, panting and staring down at the sprawled and confused man he had been teasing. "Heero?"  
  
Shivering Heero pulled his arm out from under Duo's back and stared at it for a moment before biting it, hard. Yeah that hurt. Pushing himself up onto his elbows Duo whimpered. "Heero, why'd you do that?"  
  
In response Heero shook his head and moaned. "Too much like a dream, I had to be sure."  
  
"Not a dream..." Purring quietly Duo pulled his lover's warm weight back on top of him and initiated another soul searing kiss leaving them both breathless. Content in his assertion that he this was NOT a dream Heero fervantly launched into a new assualt, trying to get more fascinating sounds out of Duo. As he rained kisses on his lover's face his hand, starting on Duo's knee, slid down to reach the edge of the loose shirt he was wearing. Duo bucked against Heero and begged him to continue.  
  
Smirking against Duo's neck just above the choker he slid the hand up under the cotton feeling little muscle ripples under velvety skin. Heero returned to exchanging fierce kisses and Duo whimpered, feeling like he was being devoured inside and out and all too happy about it. After tracing a few lazy circles on Duo's abdomen Heero started lower only to freeze at a polite cough. Jerking away like he was being burned Heero rolled off the Duo and to his feet.  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
Duo laid panting on the couch arms above his head. Half closed and fogged violet eyes found the up side down form of his cousin and he softly mumbled a greeting. Embarrassed, Heero struggled with something to say before simply giving up and retreating to the bedroom to sulk.  
  
Trowa sighed and shook his head with a good natured smile as Duo slowly sat up and straightened his clothes. "Sorry for interruppting but I have some stuff for you. Uh, I hope it helps." Blushing slightly he handed two bags to Duo that appeared to be full of clothes. Blinking sleepily Duo looked up at his cousin. "How will this help?"  
  
Rubbing the back of his neck Trowa motioned to the bags again. "There's uh, other stuff under the clothes. I'm going to leave now, but, uh, call me if you need anything else, or have any questions..." Obviously embarrassed by the whole situation the brunette beat a hasty retreat, leaving Duo to dig through the bag curiously.  
  
One bag had nothing but a few pairs of jeans his size and some comfortable shirts. Taking a moment he pulled on a pair then launched back into his exploration. The other had several strange items buried below two sweaters and a pair of sneakers. Curiosity throughly peaked Duo dumped out the bag and shuffled through the contents. A book, a box of condoms, some tubes of lube, and two videos. Blushing Duo glanced at the book, taking a quick peek between the covers and slamming it shut with a squeak of embarrasement. Um, he could look at that later.  
  
Picking up the videos he turned them over in his hands, wondering what was on them. With them against his chest he got up and walked into the bedroom where Heero was. "Heero? Do you have a TV somewhere?"  
  
Heero peeked up from where he was laying on the bed, covered by a pillow. "What, why?" His words were muffled by the pillow and Duo smiled weakly because of it. Shyly he showed Heero the cassettes before pulling them back against his chest.  
  
"Trowa gave me some videos..."  
  
Slowly Heero sat up and discreetly put the pillow in his lap. "What are they?"  
  
Blinking some more Duo examined the labels. "One's made by erotic video..."  
  
"What?" Heero snatched the movie and stared at the cover incredulously. "Why did Trowa give you this?!" _Gay porn, my god...  
_  
Duo ducked his head and meekly sat down on the bed, keeping some distance between them. "I uh, asked him..." Dropping the other video in his lap he covered his face with his hands and mumbled. "about sex..."  
  
"Oh." Peeking through his fingers at Heero's reaction Duo had to fight down nervous giggles.  
  
"What's the other one?" Without waiting for an answer Heero grabbed the second movie and peered at it. "Animal planet big cat special? Why-oh..." Shaking his head he put both videos down carefully. "Duo? Why, uh, why are you asking Trowa about sex?"  
  
Drawing his knees up Duo laid his forehead against them and whimpered, glad for the shielding curtain hiding his embarassed face. "My parents..never gave me the "talk." So, I, um, was curious...about, y'know, how it works..." Face flaming he wrapped his arms around his legs and tried to be as small as possible.  
  
"I actually do have a TV and VCR... I can go dig them out of the closet if you want me to..."  
  
"Please?" At Duo's quiet voice Heero abandoned his pillow to begin the great search for the TV. Five boxes of stuff later he had the small appliance and the VCR in his grasp. After locating a plugin he set got everything hooked up before setting them on the edge of the bed. "Do you want me to leave?"  
  
Head down Duo nodded slightly and the embarrassed japanese man beat feet quickly. As soon as the door closed he heard Duo turn the TV on and put in one of the movies, from the music the animal planet one. Shivering he left Duo to his "education" and vaulted over the couch back to kick back and maybe take a nap. For a moment he was allowed to relax and mull things over.  
  
The tiger definately reared it's ugly head for a minute there. He wasn't in control when he'd started biting Duo's neck, wanting nothing in the world more than to make sure everyone knew who the boy belonged to. Groaning he rolled over and stretched. All this repressed sexual tension is going to kill me...and Duo is not helping me stay in control... His eyes slowly drifted to the side and once more he froze at what he saw.  
  
_More stuff from Trowa,_ he thought numbly as he began to shift through the assortment of lubes and condoms. _Flavored condoms? Trowa! For god's sake!_ His fingers bumped against the book and blankly he picked it up and started thumbing through it. _Very informative. And illistrated._ Fascinated he continued to oogle the glossy pictures of men enjoying themselves in...interlocking manners.  
  
At Duo's shocked yelp he dropped the book and scrambled towards the bedroom on instinct, only stopping when his hand was on the knob. Should he? Well, at the very least he should check and make sure that yelp wasn't because of a serious problem... Cracking open the door and peeking in he didn't see Duo anywhere. "Duo? Are you okay?" Pushing it open a little more and stepping in he looked around, still missing a certain shapeshifter. Eye falling on the TV he gaped to see Duo had moved up from nature documentaries to something a little more..active. Fighting a nosebleed he turned instantly to the bathroom, first thought being another cold shower.  
  
And that's where he found Duo, whimpering behind the bathroom door.  
  
"Duo?" Cautiously he kneeled down next to the boy, shocked when he turned and buried his face in the soft cotton of Heero's shirt with a sob. "What's wrong?" Slightly out of his depth he patted Duo's head and tried to figure out this reaction.  
  
"Something's wrong with me!"  
  
Slowly Heero transferred the patting into soft strokes, trying to calm him down. "Nothing's wrong with you Duo, I'm sure. Tell me what happened."  
  
Shifting a little Duo shyly looked up into Heero's face then back down with a blush. "I was watching the movie and uh...now I have an ache...down there..."  
  
Groaning softly Heero shut his eyes. How could one person be this naive? With a little shiver he unwound Duo's arms and leaned down to rub noses. "You just need a shower, trust me, it'll help..."  
  
"Shower with me?" Heero bit his lip almost to the point of blood shed at the innocent request. Yeah, Duo was going to kill him, if nothing else by blood loss through his nose.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Smiling eagerly Duo jumped up and stripped down quickly, including bandages. Amazingly now that he'd gotten some protien in his system and the tranquilzer out the speed healing kicked in so the wounds were mostly gone. Heero blinked a couple of times at the absolutely delicious lickable sight in front of him and shook his head in hopes of clearing it. No such luck. In a daze he got up and turned on the water to bitingly cold before peeling off his own clothes and stepping in, dragging Duo along with him.  
  
"Cold!" Duo whimpered and moved to make sure most of the cold water hit Heero. Chest pressed flushed against Heero's Duo snuggled in close with a happy sigh. "Thank you..." Heero shuddered at the husky purr accompanyed by a pair of arms moving up around his neck.  
  
_Self control Heero, self control. He's innocent, he has no idea he's torturing you... You will NOT tackle him and have your way with him on the bathroom floor._ Idly Heero traced the puncture slightly on the left of Duo's chest, now just a reddish mark that was fading right before his eyes. Suddenly he noticed a fact that would not do at all.  
  
"You're not even getting wet." Growling a little he gripped Duo's shoulders and ducked to the side so that he was drenched in icy water.  
  
"Ah!" Yelping Duo tried to struggle around and get back against the warm shelter Heero offered but the japanese man held him there firmly until the cold water worked it's magic. Heero let him go them and stepped out much subdued, grabbing a fluffy white towel from under the sink and wrapping it around his waist. Duo had his best pout worked up when Heero turned back with another towel in hand but Heero was pointedly not looking at him, afraid that he would fall apart if he did. With one hand Heero turned off the water before wrapping up Duo as well, all without looking at him.  
  
Taking one of Duo's hands in his Heero led him to the bedroom, where he unplugged the TV and moved it to the floor before pulling Duo up onto the covers. "Sleep now, okay?" Still wrapped up in his towel Heero crawled under the blanket, closely followed by Duo. Both conveniantly ignored that it was closer to noon than night and cuddled together for simple nap after all the emotional trauma they went through today.  
  
#  
  
Alan: Uh, yeah. Mostly it was just a long chapter of fluff though we did get to have a look at some of Heero's thoughts. Happy people? Now I must leave! The horses depend on me for breakfast and waste managment!  
  
Shoulder angel Quatre: Sure. I can't believe you were more embarrassed by this than that lime a few chapters back.  
  
Alan: Well...um...I was going to do a lemon here but....well...I CHICKENED OUT!! After last time, or the last lime as things would have it, I'm a bit scared to do anything too risque! Because people read this, it just now hit for some reason that people read this and judge me based on what I put here! It's scary!  
  
Shoulder angel Quatre: Is it just me or is this a long author's note?  
  
Alan: LONG CHAPTER LONG NOTE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	16. Chapter fifteen CITRUS

Alan: Hehehe, the last chapter I was trying for humor but it didn't make me laugh nearly as much as the reviews! Heh, Silver Cateyes and Priscel's stood out the most to me. Eheh, Cateyes darling, you scare me... Priscel, thanks for agreeing with me that chickening out's not a bad thing sometimes. And Memine, the fact you thought it was so funny made it funnier to me, so thanks! Argh my writing has been so stiff and horrible lately, I hope this is better than it has been! Writer's block bit me in the nads, so sorry for such a long break!

One last thing, for all the would be kitten stealers who are now planning to gang up with my buddy Shoulder Angel Quatre to motivate me, have fun tracking him down.

ON WITH THE SHOW!! I am in a fluffy mood, beware. Also beware of citrus and some Kinda sorta dirty talk. ::cough:: Did I say fluffy? I meant smutty. Yeah, smutty mood...

Chapter 15

This was heaven, Heero thought idly as he slowly woke up. From the slanted light peeking through the room's single window it was only a few hours after he had dragged Duo back to sleep. Now he felt clean and refreshed, the kind of content glow you only get after a good shower and better nap. Slowly he stretched under the blankets, savoring the touch of cotton on still barely damp skin, a cool welcome relief from the summer heat permeating the room.

As he rolled over he noted in a sleepy way that he'd kicked off the towel while he slept but really, he couldn't bring himself to care right now. Duo was exactly where he had been when Heero fell asleep and didn't appear to have tossed and turned like he had. Lying on his side, body curved in a loose ball Duo was still feline in appearance to Heero's eyes. Slim hands were clasped to his chest and his chin was dipped low so that Heero could hardly see that beloved face beneath the resulting cascade of red-brown gently wavy hair.

That would not do. Scooting a little closer Heero tilted Duo's face up and brushed a few stray wisps of that mane back. One hand slipped under the covers to rest on Duo's hip, gently pulling him into closer contact. The fluffy cotton towel was still determinedly wrapped around Duo's waist, a fact that annoyed Heero slightly, not that he could blame it for its tenacious hold. That annoyance quickly left, carried away by the waves of contentment and warmth he felt when Duo sighed in his sleep and nuzzled closer, one leg slipping between Heero's. A small shiver ran down his back at the cold touch of silver against his cafe but before long the anklet had warmed to the point of comfort.

For a while he was satisfied just to look, slowly memorizing each facet of the face pillowed on his arm. Duo was temptation incarnate, an undeniable delight. On the verge of purring, a habit he tried his hardest to suppress, Heero gave into the siren call of that beautiful face and started to lay soft kisses on softer skin. He started by kissing his forehead, then lightly brushing his lips against Duo's eyelids, smiling when it caused a slight flutter of long lashes, tickling him. On to the cheeks he laid a wandering path until he was hesitating over his final destination. Bringing his hand up from Duo's hip he brushed a thumb against his love's lower lip before cupping his cheek and kissing him with all the gentleness he possessed.

When he pulled away slowly Duo sighed his name and opened violet eyes, the slitted pupils wide in happiness. In silence he examined Heero's face as the Japanese man had done to him before he broke into a sweet smile and hugged him closer.

"That was a nice way to wake up." Duo giggled into his armful of snuggly human and got another soft kiss in return.

Moving his arms down back to Duo's waist he was about to let things get a little more serious when he was interrupted by the shrill cry of the phone._ I swear, that contraption hates me. Or maybe it's the universe_. Duo jumped like he always did at hearing the tone, no matter how many times he heard it, it still startled him. "Be back in a sec." Reluctantly Heero disentangled himself from his sleep mate and went to answer the hell machine, blissfully oblivious to his nudity. Duo noticed though and sat up to watch him walk out, shivering at the second bleat the phone issued.

Just before the third ring Heero jerked the phone off the hook and held it to his ear, enquiring quietly, "Moshi moshi?"

"HEEEERRRROOOO!!!"

_Dear god not her_. Shoulders slumping Heero dejectedly muttered, "Hello Relena, what do you want?"

"I was just calling to tell you that there's a wounded panther around there so be very careful! I just got back from trying to track it, no good. I swear it just disappeared! I shot the dang thing but it got away anyway, so anyway, I wanted to warn you."

There was a rough crack of plastic as Heero's grip tightened on the phone, fracturing the casing a little. All he could see was red; this little bitch was the one responsible for Duo's pain? And now, she had the nerve to call and brag that she would soon be adding another animal to her collection and blathering on about something or other. Abruptly hanging up on the pink bitch he turned and stormed back to the bedroom, plotting a way to make her suffer. Before he went in however he unplugged the phone, in case she decided to call back.

"Grr!"

Duo blinked at him as he walked in, confusion on his face. "Grr?"

Crossing his arms Heero pouted. "Grr."

A sudden smile darting across his face Duo got on his knees to wrap both arms around Heero's neck and kiss his nose. "Grrrrrr." Heero looked surprised as Duo kissed his face and dissolved into throaty purrs.

Allowing himself a smile at Duo antics he let himself be pulled down next to his roommate. Duo slid his arms out from under him and sat back, watching him. When Heero tried to meet his gaze he blushed and stared down at his towel, reminding Heero suddenly that he was still quite nude. Moving casually he pulled a corner of the blanket over him and searched around under the covers for his towel. After a moment he found it and pulled it out to return to its rightful place around his waist.

"Heero?" In response to Duo's hesitant utterance the man in question sat up and pulled his roommate closer, humming an affirmative. Duo squirmed a little in discomfort, not sure how to ask what he wanted to. Sensing his hesitance Heero loosened his hold and leaned back a bit, urging him silently to ask his question.

"You've...you've had sex before, right?" A fierce blush instantly crossed the japanese man's face before he regained control of himself, only a faint pink remaining.

"Yes, of course." Something flashed in Duo's eyes. As near as Heero could tell it was jealousy but of what? His having had sex, or who he had sex with?

Biting his bottom lip Duo seemed to steel himself before continuing. "Wh-what's it like?" Earnest violet met startled cobalt, begging for an answer. The videos had shown him how, but he needed to know more then that.

_Oh god._ Heero fought with himself before asking quietly, "Do you really want to know?" Automatically Duo nodded and Heero pulled him close, chest to back. Slowly he started laying a string of kisses along the back of his neck and shoulder, pausing to brush his hair over the other shoulder and out of the way. "It's...slow, at first. Kisses and little touches." Very quietly he mumbled the words into Duo's ear before nipping at his earlobe. Duo whimpered and gasped, struggling to memorize Heero's expert explanation. Weakly he let his head fall back on Heero's shoulder, giving him more room to work.

"It doesn't take long before you're breathless..." Heero transferred his attention to Duo's neck, kissing with parted lips, occasionally adding the slightest touch of teeth. He could feel Duo's breath hitch when he found somewhere sensitive and gave that area special attention. Both hands slipped up Duo's stomach to clasp together just below his chin, holding him close against Heero.

"You get lost in it, the heat and chill, drowning in sensation." Moaning he pressed one last kiss to the juncture of Duo's neck and shoulder before biting down possessively, determined to leave a mark that wouldn't fade in the next few minutes. Duo squirmed and whimpered a little, biting his lip to keep from screaming. Heero released the bruised mouthful and licked it apologetically, speaking softly between strokes. "A little pain but you know that you belong to the other, and they belong to you so it's okay." Duo tasted like sweat and metal right there, probably because of that damn choker that kept getting in his way.

"Heero..." Duo moaned and turned his head, trying to find his love's mouth. Heero met him halfway, forgetting his walk through for a moment to enjoy the desperate grappling of mouths. With a hand on the back of his roommate's neck Duo made sure Heero couldn't pull away anytime soon. Eager to show what he'd learned Duo nibbled on Heero's bottom lip and slipped his tongue in to duel with Heero's when the japanese man gasped. It was Duo who broke it and slipped back to his previous position stretched on the broad muscular chest of his roommate.

Smiling down at him sleepily Heero started twining long chestnut hair around his fingers. His other hand slid across Duo's flat stomach to play with the knot of his towel. "You're hot and hard, desperate for a touch," he continued in a husky voice. Duo panted and nodded, wriggling a little bit. Turning his head a little Heero kissed Duo's sweat dampened hair and smiled. "You have to move, a dance as old as time with you lover." Placing a hand on each of Duo's hips he showed him the right rhythm, moving in opposition to hear a satisfying moan of wonder.

Duo whimpered at the undeniable proof that Heero was as aroused as he was and tried desperately to calm down, failing miserably. Going back to kissing Duo's neck Heero slipped a hand under his towel. For a while he simply stroked the delicate skin of his inner thigh, listening to Duo pant appreciatively and thrust shallowly against him. Duo made the most endearing noises. At the slimmer man's begging insistance he moved the hand slowly up to brush Duo's arousal.

The moment Duo felt the light touch he gasped and bucked, loosing what little remained of his control. Screaming Heero's name he climaxed, his body tensing then going utterly limp. Heero stopped his ministrations on Duo's neck in surprise at the rush a wet warmth coating his hand, feeling a sudden pang of guilt at this proof of Duo's inexperience.

_Dammit I just...oh crap, I shouldn't have done this..._ His voice low and hesitant Heero finished, "You climax, a rush of euphoria, a release of control. That's what sex is like."

Duo hummed and slid bonelessly to a more horizontal postion, his head resting in the crease of Heero's thigh. Casually Heero wiped his hand off on his towel. Duo looked so sleepy and sated, he didn't want to point out his own discomfort. _Alright, most disgusting, erection killing image, Relena in a bathing suit._ Due to his artist's imagination he got a very clear picture, an image that worked, almost too well. He was quite throughly disgusted.

"I'll go make us some food." Wriggling out from under Duo he headed to his dresser first. Some things, like cooking, really shouldn't be done naked. Behind him Duo rolled over to watch, a sleepy smile hanging on his lips. Tossing a pair of boxer to Duo he pulled out some for himself and slipped them on under his towel before discarding it to tug on jeans. With a rumpled T-shirt in hand he headed towards the kitchen.

On the bed Duo stretched before snuggling into the crook of his arm. This was a very very nice day...

Heero dug through his fridge, trying to find something fast but good. Duo had liked the pizza earlier [[author chokes to death on laughter]] but he shouldn't feed him the same thing twice today. Besides, he was in the mood to cook. Finding some boneless chicken breasts he butterflyed them and placed them in a pan with butter and lemon pepper. Turning on the stove he went back to looking for something to serve with his fried chicken. Tossing a couple of spuds in the microwave he turned over the sizzling chicken, breathing in the good smell.

Convinced that all was in control here he went back to check on Duo. Peeking through the doorway he saw the petite man already back asleep. _Oh well._ Heero shrugged and returned to the kitchen to finish off the chicken. It was already done so he put it on a plate, stuck the pan in the sink to wash later and shoved the chicken, now cooked, back in the fridge.

_He can eat it later._ Picking up his sketchbook from the coffee table as he passed through the living room he headed towards where Duo was sleeping. Climbing back on the bed he watched Duo for a moment.

Like any cat Duo seemed to spend more time asleep then awake. Not that Heero minded, it gave him plenty of time to draw him without having to worry about a shift in postion or a random frolicking off. Legs folded only a little ackwardly Heero was working to capture the exact curve of Duo's spine, the meticulous strands of shining chestnut, the adorable crease between sculpted eyebrows... He was so beautiful when he slept. But then, it was hard to think of a moment when he wasn't beautiful. And the "Lookit me I'm so innocent please corrupt me" thing only made him that much more appealing.

He began carefully illustrating the folds on the silky violet boxers lying low on slender hips. After a long hard look at Duo's face he added a little more shading to the hair of his sketch before putting it aside. Any more work would probably ruin it.

_I want to do something for him_. Heero stretched one leg slowly before returning to admiring the sleeping form. _I only get two more days this full moon, I need to make them count. Something he hasn't done in a long time..._ An idea struck him and with a smile he slipped of the bed, needing to make a phone call. Casting a last look back at Duo he exited and headed straight towards the couch. Long elegant fingers picked out the number and after three rings it was answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Quatre. I've got a favor to ask..."

[[This is the author note!]]

Alan: Cha, that's that. Next chapter will be more story-ish, I swear. And longer. But hey the light lemon/hard lime makes up for it, yah? Or was smut not good enough exchange for plot...? Oh and wanna know why I didn't get more up sooner? Blame Bon!!

Bonnie the Furry: Err....::sweatdrop::

Alan: No, just kidding, I love you Bon-chan. But jeez, you promised not to read this, how am I supposed to look you in the eyes after writing a real lemon? It's bad enough with the lime... ::hits self:: Hey reader people, please please, she's a writer here too and she could use some support so go read her stories kay? She's a buffy fan! You can find Bonnie the furry in my favorite authors, and about the plug, FRIENDS HELP FRIENDS!

Bonnie the Furry: Yup! Don't forget to feed my cat while I'm gone!

Alan: Erm, yeah, I'll do that... ::makes a sticky note reminder and slaps it to forehead:: Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long!

Bonnie the Furry: Um, about the pizza thing, it's an inside joke. We have "code words" such as "potatoes" mean breasts, "cookies" mean tush and "pizza" is a specific part of the male anatomy. So...yeah...whenever it comes up there tends to be giggles.

Alan: We can't say cheesecake or function with a straight face either.

Bonnie the furry: or firetruck...

Alan: Reviews are appreciated!


	17. Chapter sixteen AUTHOR IS FINALLY OFF HI...

Alan: **stares off into the distance blankly**

Shoulder angel Quatre: Um...he's been like that for awhile now...so I guess I should finish the introductions and stuff**. looks back at Alan and sighs before going back to it** Um, I'm sorry I haven't bugged him better, I have failed as the prodder person but when he gets stubborn about not writing, well, he's hard to deal with. Graduation is in THREE WEEKS and he has to makeup four classes. ...I have to make up three... why am I not working on homework? I do not know.

Alan: the story...

Shoulder angel Quatre: OH! RIGHT! yeh, cough err, so it's erm, done finally, after much poking and prodding. Hope ye like, and thank you all the people who still have even a shred of faith in him. Ultra Rodimus, MinakoChan, he mentioned you two as being really...enthusiastic? Am I reading these notes right? Oookay, enjoy it I suppose. :D Hee, I wrote part of this too, I'm tryin to convince Alan to change the pairing of this! Mwahahahaha!

Alan: ...maybe...

Chapter 16

Duo woke up suddenly and froze, sniffing the air. In a sea of violet the vertical pupil widened to make up for the dim light. Silently Duo pushed himself to his knees and stared out the bedroom window into the darkness. Out there, somewhere in his woods was someone, or something that should not be wandering in his territory. Bristling he started to growl softly beneath his breath. He glanced to the side to Heero, the sleeping japanese man's chest rising and falling in a relaxed pattern. Warm shivers coursed through him at the lovely sight. A pillow was clutched to his chest, taking Duo's place as cuddle buddy. That meant he wouldn't notice his bedmate's absence.

Duo slid out of bed, his feet hitting the carpeted floor with only the barest of sounds. Sneaking towards the door he kept his ears open for any unusual sounds. At the door he glanced back at the bed to see Heero hadn't moved at all.

Good.

He'd find out who was in his woods if it killed him. The silk of the dark boxers rustled as he stepped out into the living room From there he walked quicker to the back door and for a minute just stood outside in the moonsoaked yard. Large violet eyes slid up to the cold full moon and stared at it's beauty. Full moon, his favorite time of the month, at least lately. Clothed only in boxers much of his pale skin showed, reflecting the light conspicuosly.

Shivering a little he stepped off the porch into the high grass. He'd worry about his visibility later. The dew was thick and soaked his bare legs quickly as he strode purposefully into the trees. Bare feet soon went numb and slipped in the mud as he stumbled further in. The house was out of sight before he stopped walking, slumping against a tree and slipping down to the ground bleakly. In the back of his mind was the niggling knowledge something that shouldn't be in his trees was but he couldn't smell anything. It was too cold, all he could smell was the sharpness of the cold burning his nostrils.

Faint rustling ahead of him brought his head up in time to see movement. With a gasp he bounced to his feet and raced after the grey streak he had barely glimpsed. The intruder! His heart pounded in his ears and he chased single-mindedly after a breath of movement. Whatever he was chasing outpaced him easily and he slowed to a stop, staring at where it had been, or at least, where he thought it had been. _What was that?_ A shiver coursed through him violently and his teeth were starting to chatter. He had to get this taken care of soon, it was too cold for comfort out here.

Smells still eluded him but there was clearer evidence, grass pressed flat, prints in the mud. Kneeling his ran his hand over one of the prints. It was deep, made by a heavy animal and very familar in shape. Like...a big cat. Bowing his head he breathed deeply but couldn't detect any aromatic clues. Ahead the trail changed, got smaller, the indentations changed shape. A were! Duo got quickly to his feet, looking at the trail where it led off through the bent and waving grass into the dark. Another shapeshifter, in his woods! Best not to get mixed up with them right now, he wasn't sure he could handle a territory dispute in his weaker human form. Growling beneath his breath he turned to go home, barely catching a glimpse of black out of the corner of his eye before he was pushed roughly against a tree.

Bark dug roughly into his bare back and tore at his skin as he was dragged up and his attacker pressed a muscular forearm against his throat, cutting off his air. Hissing hoarsely he clawed at the arm, his vision gaining a gray blur at the edges. I can't breathe! Black eyes glared at him, the vertical pupils widening and contracting menancingly, hardly visible in the already dark iris. As he squirmed he heard the shapeshifter breathe in deeply, gasp and then once more sweet cold air was rushing into his burning lungs.

For a reason beyond his comprehension the shapeshifter released him and stepped back letting him fall forward to his knees, panting desperately. Bloody fingers dug into soft mud and knotty grass roots in front of him as he continued to inhale hungrily until the spots were gone from his vision. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the legs of his attacker, a pace and a half away. The shapeshifter hadn't moved since releasing him.

_He's just waiting for me to move, to try to run or fight before he finishes me off. I can't stand being this weak!_ A low growl started in the back of his already sore throat and he bristled, weighing his options. Beg, battle, or book it. Well, he refused to beg for his life, and he still felt too weak to be able to do any actual damage, besides if his attacker changed to big cat form he'd be toast so that left...

Slowly, delicately he shifted to crouching rather than kneeling, tightening his left hand around the mud and releasing his right's hold. No reaction from the were. Saying a silent prayer to whatever deity was watching over him asking for help he tensed, glancing from his attacker to the direction he instinctively knew home was in. A little flag waved in his head and he lunged to his feet and into a run towards safety. In half a heartbeat the dark eyed shapeshifter was on his heels. Slowing a bit and spinning in midstride he threw is mud into the face of his attacker and kept running.

The shapeshifter cried out in surprise and stopped, scraping the mud out of his face angrily. Black eyes peered between muddy and bloody fingers, watching the escaping form. Eyes sliding shut again he breathed in again deeply, savoring the smell of his new prey. _Ah, delicious._

_He's not chasing me! Why is he not chasing me? THANK GOD HE'S NOT CHASING ME! _Duo was near weeping with joy when he saw the lovely backdoor of his lovely home in which his lovely Heero was sleeping, all working together to form the perfect image of safety in his mind. Diving through the back door and slamming it shut he relaxed suddenly and completely. _Safe_. Behind his back he locked it before stumbling forward, everything catching up with him all at once. _I'm exhausted_. Quietly washing his hands at the sink and then continued limply to the bedroom. He was wet and cold and sore and exhausted! His legs were all scratched up, his back sore and raw. Nothing was more tempting than to simply curl up and pretend it had never happened. Yes, good idea.

Shivering he snuck into the bedroom and towards the bed. Heero was still asleep. Weakly he crawled beneath the covers and against the warm sleeping body. Heero let go of the pillow and pulled him close instead. Duo relaxed in the grip and followed his roommate into dreamland happily.

Beyond the window the forest was peaceful dark and quiet in the earliest hours of morning.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It was so warm, soft, a steady and familiar comfort. The wonderfulness that was sleep was suddenly rudely interupted by a harsh hand on his shoulder, giving him a brisk shake. Moaning he weakly batted the hand away and snuggled deeper into the warmth of his feather pillow, covered with a nice smooth violet cotton pillow cover that was oh so cuddly and..._wait, what was the point of this line of thought? Whatever, sleep._

The hand returned to shake him again, this time coupled with a deep but excited voice. "Get up already!"

Eyes still closed he let himself be dragged to a slumped sitting position. He opened his eyes to blink owlishly before focusing on his attacker. Gaze slowly slipping over to the digital clock glowing red he checked the time before he returned to looking at his roommate. "Heero?"

"Yes?"

"IT'S FOUR IN THE MORNING!" Hissing feircely Duo snatched his pillow and swung at the grinning japanese man, catching a satisfying blow on his chin before he turned and dived back into the warm covers. _The nerve of some people Just cause he's a sexy beast...grr..._

Heero rubbed his chin and grumbled a little before tackling Duo. "You're getting up!" Wickedly he pulled the blanket down to Duo's waist and began tickling visciously. Duo struggled and fought, unable to suppress his hopeless giggles and screeches. Hands sneaking lower Heero kept tickling, easily keeping his seat on the struggling man, at least, until he started kicking.

When he caught a blow to the stomach Heero decided enough was enough and he tumbled backwards, out of range. "Duo! Get up!"

_There is no damn way he's getting me out of this bed... _Pulling the covers back up and over his head he returned to his attempt at sleep.

"Duo, get up or I will never kiss you again." Well, it wasn't true, but it made a good threat.

_WHAT!_ Angrily snarling Duo wriggled out of bed, heading over to the pile of clothes from Trowa. "I hate you."

"Liar." A smirk firm on his face Heero followed after him to lounge against the wall and watch him pick clothes.

Suddenly standing up with a faded and stylishly torn shirt Duo seized Heero and kissed him roughly then pushed him away, assuring himself that he could still kiss Heero whenever he wanted but making it clear he was mad at getting woken up this early. A cat needs his beauty sleep after all!

"Be that way." Heero crossed his arms and attempted to look grouchy but the grin kept sneaking back on his face. "Don't wear that, you'll freeze to death."

Muttering Duo dropped the clothes he was holding and grabbed a sweater and jeans instead. Doing his best to ignore Heero standing behind him he pulled them on, then turned around for approval. He was still mad about being dragged brutally out of the land of nod, but still, Heero's opinion meant a lot to him.

Barely acknowledging that he even had clothes on Heero grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door. "Let's go!" Brain still barely functioning through the haze of sleepy indignation Duo didn't quite comprehend that Heero was pulling him outside, into the COLD morning air towards a car that most certainly had NOT been parked there last night. Well what shaking didn't accomplish then very wet and chilly dew soaked grass on bare feet sure did.

Hissing Duo wrenched himself away and scrambled back to the doorway of the house to glare sullenly at Heero. "It's too cold!" Before Heero could get ahold of him again he bolted back into the house, determined not to go outside again until the sun had come up and made things properly warm and dry. With an exasperated growl Heero ran after him, equally determined not to let him ruin carefully set plans.

Duo ducked around the couch and streaked back to the bedroom, only realizing he had helped Heero by landing himself in a dead end. Well, not entirely. Acutely aware it wasn't the wisest choice he dove into the bathroom and kicked the door shut. It slipped his mind to lock it though and Heero had little to no trouble shouldering it open even with Duo leaning all his weight against it.

"I'm sorry I forgot to give you shoes! Now come on!" When Duo refused to come willingly he grabbed the smaller man's arms and pulled him to his feet. Duo kicked and squealed as he was effortlessly picked up and slung across Heero's broad shoulder.

Duo went quiet for a minute as he slumped upside down against Heero's muscular back. _Alright, that's dead sexy._ Heero chuckled as Duo went limp and headed towards the door, scooping up a pair of shoes from the bedroom floor on the way. As they walked through the still open front door Duo started to squirm again.

"Lemme down! And give me those shoes dammit!" Heero was laughing and Duo was giggling. Suddenly Heero caught sight of someone standing a few paces down the walk, watching them with burning black eyes and the laughter died in the japanese man's throat. Duo's peetered off when Heero stopped and he squirmed to the side, gasping at the upside down shapeshifter. "LET ME GO!" Feeling bewildered Heero set him down and the instant he was loose the shaking werecat bolted.

"Duo!" Heero took a step after his roommate before turning to glare at the dark man watching him solemnly. "Who are you? Why did Duo panic when he saw you?"

"Oh, unfortunately we had a run in last night that might not have given him the best impression of me. His name is Duo?" The shapeshifter tilted his head and breathed in wistfully. Duo's scent still lingered though he'd fled.

Heero bristled at the cool comment and eyed the asian man. They were close to the same height, but this stranger was a little shorter. Though muscular he was slim, serpentine muscles and build making him look graceful and quick. Ebony hair was brought into a strict ponytail at the nap of his neck, and his black eyes seemed to be sizing up Heero as throughly. Pure white chinese styled clothing was wrapped around him, leaving his arms bare.

"Is he your mate?" At the sudden question Heero's head snapped up eyes widening. A growl wrenched itself free from his throat and he gritted his teeth to keep himself in control as the tiger roared yes.

"No. I'm a human, and human's don't. have. mates." Heero hissed the words between his teeth and clenched his fists, beating down the tiger.

A little smirk tugged at the asian man's lips and he tasted the air again. "Really now? So he's free game? Perfect." Turning away from the shocked and pissed Heero he paused. "You may like to lie to yourself, but you're not human. My name's Wufei, and I have no qualms about taking him for my mate." Looking amused he walked away into the forest, in a different direction than the one Duo had ran.

A little stunned Heero stood on his porch in the early morning an hour from dawn, palms bleeding and heart beating very fast. His stomach felt unsettled. A series of emotions was running through him, predominately confusion and an odd sensation in his chest. It was similar to how he felt around Duo, but at the same time, very different. Unsettling.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_I can smell him, so sweet and feral and scared._ Wufei breathed in deeply, loving that smell, almost able to taste it on his tongue. It was like sunshine, strawberry candy, and warm metal. And behind him he could smell Heero, like musk and sweat and paint. Almost as pleasant as the delicate beauty hiding in a meadow up ahead. _I wonder how old he is._

The pungent odor of woodsmoke hit his nose and he winced as the acrid smoke burned his nose. _Why has the little kitty lit a fire? Hmmm. _He continued to creep closer, curiosity overwhelming him.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa

Duo whimpered huddled up in his little haven, scared of the asian shapeshifter, and how it felt whenever he saw him. This weird feeling pounded in his chest, not neccessarily bad...but he wasn't sure if it could count as good either. Fondling a fur he stared at the woven plant walls and breathed deep.

Ulp. Yuck. He'd forgotten about the furs moldering in the corner, waiting for him to tan them. Walking over he carefully looked them over. A few weren't salvagable. But he could still save most of them. Gathering an armful and trying not to breath the smell he exited his haven and headed towards a nearby cave carved into a hill. It was small, too small to go in but just the right size for smoking furs. Dumping his armload unceremoniously into the ground he started to gather firewood, mostly oak branches. When he had a lot he piled them into a blackened pit in the bottom of the cave and pulled out a lighter. Yes, it was cheating, but he didn' care to try and make an "all natural" fire.

With dry leaves as tinder he got the fire burning and started hanging the furs on the lines of twine he had crisscrossing the cave. Easiest way to preserve furs was to smoke them. When it was all done he piled rocks over the cave entrance to keep most of the smoke in and retreated to his haven.

After wriggling through the tight entrance way he plopped tiredly into a pile of furs. Heero was probably angry he had bolted like that, and he felt guilty for leaving him alone with the other shapeshifter. Staring into the darkness beyond the little oval door he sighed. _I'm such a coward._

Quiet noises, like footsteps in the leaves caught his attention and he perked up. Maybe Heero had followed him. Grinning he snuck around to the shadowy side of the entrance and waited. Within minutes someone was wriggling through and Duo pounced happily.

"Gotcha!"

Amused black eyes caught with his and he froze in panic. This was not Heero he had pounced and was currently stradling. Face flushed Duo started to scramble back, squeaking in surprise when the ebony haired shapeshifter gripped his wrists and stopped him.

"You can stay where you are Duo. I don't mind."

He stopped trying to pull free at the sound of his name muttered so...tenderly. Violet eyes wide and scared Duo looked down into the black gaze, the vertical pupils shifting in the dim light so like his own. Heero's eyes weren't like that...

The man beneath him stretched up and whispered in his ear. "My name's Wufei Chang and I'm sorry for scaring you last night. While following this delicious scent I ran into you and mistook you for a threat, a challenge. When I realized you were the cause of that scent I felt terrible...I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Little shivers ran down Duo's spine at the warm breath that carressed his tender skin and caused little wisps of hair to shift and tickle him. Finding himself without anything to say he simply stayed still, trying to figure out what exactly was happening. Suddenly Wufei shifted, rolling them over so that Duo was sprawled on his back, his legs still around the shapeshifter's waist and his wrists pinned to the ground on either side of his head by elegant inkstained fingers.

Ducking his head down, never moving his eyes away from Duo's Wufei breathed in quietly and stated calmly. "You smell delicious, you're beautiful, you're unclaimed, you're about to go into heat, and, if I have anything to say about, you're going to be mine. Want to be my mate?" At that he pressed his mouth fervantly against Duo's without waiting for an answer.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shoulder Angel Quatre: So...yeah. Can ye guess yet what pairing I'm shooting for:D

Alan: I'll consider it you psycho. But I think it'd be too dificult to write.

Shoulder angel Quatre: Hey, have fun in Dallas man. Good luck with the whole seeing your mom thing.

Alan: ... **glares**

Shoulder Angel Quatre: Eep! Well, err, I feel I have completed my obligation in making sure he finally did something. Go me. I'm going to go study now, somewhere that pissed off people don't eye me like I've got a bull's eye on my forehead...** runs away**


	18. Chapter seventeen

Alan: bounces around happily Sugar high! And just finished one of my makeup classes, and I remembered how much I love getting reviews! Wooooooooo! Next chapter!

Shoulder Angel Quatre: grins at the reviewers You can thank me for buying him that 36-pack of Mountain Dew later.

Alan: OOH! THANK YOU PRISCEL! YOU UNDERSTAND! sobs and hugs her And SouriMaxwellYuy (geez your name is long) you were the first to guess right! Quatre was pushing for a 1x2x5 fic cause there's not a lot of them out there, but I think a threesome would be too hard to organize. I mean, geez! The emotional problems that'd bring on!

Shoulder Angel Quatre: Please! You can do it!

Alan: Or I could always bail on that and use Wufei as a tool to drive Duo further into Heero's arms and make the jerk get over his complex and just take Duo for a mate already...

Shoulder Angel Quatre: I KNOW! PEOPLE YOU VOTE! Who gets Duo? Heero, Wufei, Both or Neither? Then Alan can make a decision based on his fan's opinions.

Bonnie-the-furry: ON WITH THE SHOW ALREADY

Alan: mutters Don't you people have homes of your own?

Chapter 17(holy schnikies!)

Duo gasped at the feel of Wufei's mouth on his and panicked, bucking and thrashing, trying to shove him off. Looking confused Wufei broke off the kiss and let go of Duo's left hand, placing it on his chest to try and stop him from struggling so much. An oppurtunity! Duo brought his left hand to the side of Wufei's face and slashed down to from just below his eye to his lips. Wufei yowled and let go of Duo altogether to clutch his bleeding face. While he was distracted Duo threw him off and ran...into a corner.

Wufei was in front of the entrance, so there was no other way out. Black eyes flashed angrily at him then calmed as the four parallel scratches mended seamlessly. "Alright, so you're not ready. I can understand that. When your human refuses to mate you, I'll be waiting." Smirking once more Wufei slipped back out the entrance.

For a long time Duo just concentrated on breathing quietly, listening to the footsteps fade away into the distance.When he could no longer hear or smell anything of the dark shapeshifter he crawled out of his haven and looked around. Nothing. Sighing to himself in relief he ran back towards home.

_I can't face Heero right now..._

So he didn't go into the front door. Instead he wriggled through the bushes along the house, staring mournfully at his little cat door when he reached the way into his old room. There was still the window... His bloody fingers searched along the dirty pane of glass's edge until he found the lip of the window and pulled. Luckily it was unlocked and inch by torturous inch he wrestled it open. Dust puffed into his face and he coughed.

He scrambled through the large window and left it open to try and air out the room a bit. Pulling the covers off his old bed he shook them to try and get some of the dust out. Already his nose was itchy and his eyes watering. The thick coverlet had prevented ust from reaching the sheets, so they were good. Simply abondoning the dirty blanket he curled up on the twin size bed, thinking of sleeping a little longer.

Cool air from the window puffed across his cheek and he shivered, wishing he was in Heero's arms instead of alone and still pretty freaked out. On the other side of the walled off door he could barely here his roommate moving around. Lulled by the faint sounds of Heero Duo fell asleep, determined to catch up on some of those hours he had been looking for a rival shapeshifter instead of sleeping.

All his dreams were filled with blue and black...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa

Heero paced. It was now officially five hours since Duo had run off and he was beyond panicked. True, he had wandered for awhile, trying to find him, but when a cat doesn't want to be found there's little you can do. Helplessly he slid down unto the couch, clutching the cloth to try and help center himself. He felt weak, he hadn't been able to find the lovely little shapeshifter, hadn't been able to chase off the rival, he couldn't do anything! Anger welled up in him and for a moment colors got brighter, smells were more distinct and every little sound was almost unbearably loud.

A terrible rip yanked him out of his self-pitying anger and he glanced down at his hands in shock. Faint striped lined the back of his hands and up his arms and his fingernails were long, curved sharp claws digging into the arm of the plush blue velvet. Eye wide he unhooked his claws and pulled the limb close to his chest.

_I didn't even notice, didn't even realize the tiger was getting loose again._ Shaking he struggled to breath, to calm down and force himself back to normal. After five minutes of deep concentration he looked at his hands again. They were exactly the same._ No... This can't be happening..._

Biting down on his bottom lip he tried harder but still, nothing changed. Shakily he stood and stared down at himself. His entire body was aching, the way it had always used to right before his bones would start breaking and tearing his muscles into the anatomy of a tiger. Waves of cold coursed through him and he hugged himself, claws tearing into his own skin a little. He ached for fur to keep himself warm, to be on all fours to keep himself steady, and most of all, for his mate to be by his side.

A smell trickled past his nose, suddenly more noticable after that last thought and he let out a little growl. He could smell HIS Duo close by, but what pissed him off was the that other smell, the rival, the man Duo had been scared of. The stripes on his skin were slowly darkening but he didn't notice anymore. The tiger mindset was in control and he had to find his mate _now._

Stomping to the door he almost pulled it off it's hinges to get outside. In the bright morning light he froze, startled by how bright and loud and pungent everything was. Shaking his head to clear away the daze he breathed deep, growling at the dark scent of his rival but ignoring, searching for the smell that made his heart sing "Duo". Beyond the old, lingering I'm-here-everyday smell Duo had left was a fresher trail from the morning, leading right into the woods.

He had taken three steps down that path when a breeze crossed his face, bringing with it the taste of his love, fresh and close. Without thought he turned and ran to it, fighting his way through the bushes along the side of the house until he reached a window like no one had washed it in years. It was coming from here. Ducking his head he crawled in and looked around the little room in surprise. How had he not known about this part of his house?

Those thoughts fled when he spotted Duo, curled up and shivering on a small twin size bed across the room. His hair was tangled, leaves and a little mud sticking in it. Blood tipped his fingers and a frown commanded his face as he dreamed about something unpleasant. Duo was dirty, and unhappy and smelling like Wufei, but he was the lovliest thing a worried tiger could hope to see. Walking carefully across the dust slick floor, avoiding the blanket and anything else, he approached the bed. Hesitantly he climbed up onto it as well and draped himself across his mate's back.

At his touch Duo jumped and woke up, eyes wide with fear before he realized who it was, and even then he didn't relax much. "H-Heero, I-I'm sorry..." Muttering quietly he tried to scoot back, only to be caught by a frowning Heero. With a clawed hand holding to the front of his shirt Duo finally noticed the state of his roommate. "Are you alright!" Forgetting for a moment his problems Duo stroked the side of Heero's face, over the delicate stripes and the soft fuzz.

Heero's eyes followed Duo's every move, vertical pupils in cobalt blue widening in content as his mate continued to touch him, worry over him. Purring deeply he pulled Duo closer to him, growling again when the slim man resisted.

With pained eyes Duo shook his head and murmured quietly. "Heero...I betrayed you. I can't just snuggle up with you after kissing Wufei. If you hate me, I understand..."

Startled by the confession he just stared at his mate. He had kissed the rival...But he was muddy, that blood spattered on his hands and shirt smelled like the intruder. It seemed as though he had fought... Anger welled up in his chest but not at Duo, never at Duo.

Pouncing on the smaller man he pinned him to the bed and glared down at him. Duo whimpered, then gasped as Heero kissed him, roughly reclaiming the mouth as his own. Almost wanting to cry in relief that Heero didn't hate him after all he wrapped his arms around the japanese man's neck and kissed back, passionately and fervantly.

After a moment Heero pulled back, moving down to his neck to suck and nip, needing to leave a more definate mark of ownership. After leaving a few brilliant hickeys on his mates slender neck he looked up into his flushed face and growled a single word that would broke no argument.

"Mine."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Alan: And there's that chapter. Gah, it's good to be alive again!

Bonnie-the-furry: So, it's going to stay just 1x2?

Alan: I DON'T KNOW! cries I can never decide ths stuff!

Shoulder Angel Quatre: 1x2x5!

Bonnie-the-furry: I think that'd be kewl...

Alan: Gah! You know what, shoo, just shoo. Go back to your own homes and let me ponder in peace. Oh, and to the readers, thank you for reading, and thank you as well to all you who review, I totally owe you guys a picture! big teary eyes


End file.
